I Hate you I Love you
by Whopper23
Summary: First Fanfic. Katara and Zuko have been married for 2 years. Katara thinks Zuko is cheating on her. Zutara
1. I hate you!

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review, because I need all the help I can get.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

* * *

**

**I hate you  
Chapter 1**

When she woke up he was still asleep looking as if he were having a delightful dream. She spread a small smile before getting up for the day. She'd been married to the Fire Lord for about two years now and she was still getting use to waking up in a room so huge. She walked in the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Gods…She looked horrid in the morning. She thought as she picked up a comb. Her hair was a mess from the night before spent with her husband. She gently stroked the tangle's out screaming at every pull.

"KATARA"! She heard him yell from the bedroom.

"Just a sec", she growled, putting her hair in to a perfect bun and wrapping a blood red ribbon around it.

She spun around to see what her husband wanted only to be started by the appearance before her.

"Zuko", She screamed, holding her heart as if she were experiencing a painful heart attack.

"You scared the living day lights out of me"

"Why didn't you come when I called?", He asked angrily, marching in all macho.

Katara eyed him as if her were crazy. She couldn't believe that this is what made him so angry. "You came marching in here for that?" she asked . "I told you to wait a second", She screamed putting her hands on her hips. "Do I always have to be at your side when ever you call me, My Lord?" she asked sarcastically glaring at an angry Zuko.

Before she knew it her back was against the bathroom wall with her hand above her head held by Zuko. She looked up into his eyes only to see fire flaming from within.

"Why do you insist on talking to me like that?" he whispered, raising his body heat.

Sizzles began to run through Katara's wrist. The pain was unbearable.

" Zuko, your hurting me" She yelled. Her cry was only met by another raise in his body temperature.

"Please Zuko, Stop" she screamed, tears falling harshly. "Stop. Please. Stop. Let go. Please let go." She cried again.

Finally his hands dropped her burned wrist and Katara slid to the floor. It tore him up inside to see her cry. But she had it coming. She'd been talking to his all kinds of ways and she knew how he didn't like that. He had too much pride. Respect was what he wanted. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he was hurting her.

I …I…I'm sorry he said sadly.

"Leave me alone", she screamed whipping tears from her face and picking herself up.

"I hate you" she screamed walking toward the bathroom door.

"Katara! Wait!"

"I HATE YOU" Was all he heard before the large doors to the bedroom slammed shut.

* * *

Please Review. 


	2. He has no right!

A/N: May I remind you that this is my first fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

**He has no right!**

**Chapter 2**

Zuko didn't think of the little incident that happen 5 minutes ago. He decided not to run after her when she ran out. He knew that she would be back to say sorry. She always did. _I_ _guess it's just in her nature._ He ran his finger through his dark black hair and considered taking a bath.

* * *

Katara sat at the end of the hallway thinking about going back to the bedroom where she left her husband behind. She immediately eliminated the thoughts from her mind and put a hand on her head. She knew Zuko didn't like getting yelled at, but he didn't have to hurt her like that. She stared at her wrist for a split second and thought about healing it.

"_Why does Zuko always have to prove he is the man? He always changes his moods and I like it when he's n ice and sweet."_

Katara stood up and wiped her tear stained face with her pajama top sleeve and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. On her way she was greeted by many. Yes it was surprising to her that everyone loved her. She was sure as ever that every one would hat her after she married the once called Prince Zuko. When she reached the middle of the hall she was greeted by an unusual stare from a Hazel eyed red headed women. She was beautiful Katara thought, but why the hell was she looking at her that way? Katara stared into the young woman's eye's her gaze was soon token off Katara. "Wow, That was weird" Katara said to herself bumping into Iroh.

"Katara!" Iroh exclaimed, hugging her gently.

"O...I'm so sorry Uncle Iroh I didn't see you com…" she trailed off before Iroh interrupted her.

"Don't worry my dear, it was all my fault" he said smiling up at Katara.

"No it was…."

"No Katara, it was mine" Iroh said again. Katara just gave up and wrapped her hands around her back.

"I was just looking for you, you know?" He said in a calm and soothing voice.

"Really? What's wrong?" She asked in an unsure kind of way.

" Well, I was wondering if you would like to play a game of Pai Sho with me." Iroh said in a happy way and then pouted his lips out adding that the guards didn't want to play with him anymore. Katara agreed and asked it they could play in the Garden.

"Of Course we can, anything for you" He said with a huge grin plastered on his face that soon faded after he saw the burned bracelets on her wrist that she'd forgotten about. "My dear Katara, What happened?" He asked with worry leaking from his voice.

Katara quickly took her hand from Iroh's grip and said "O it's nothing...really…it's nothing. Zuko just had a little temper tantrum is all?

"Well, I'm going to have a little talk with that nephew of mine. Who does he think he is putting his hands on you like that."

"O, Uncle Iroh, he didn't mean it. He was just a little cranky. Please don't tell him I told you. I don't want this to get out of hand. So please promise me that you won't say anything."

Iroh couldn't resist Katara's pled and agreed. He canceled the Pai Sho game and told Katara to heal her wrist then go rest. She nodded at Iroh and they said their good-byes.

She headed into the kitchen and asked the cook for a pale of water. The tall, pale skinned, brown-eyed man went into the cabinets and pulled out a dark blue pale and pumped water into it. "Here you are My Lady" He smiled, handing her that water, while kneeling as if he were a night in shinning armor. " Thanks" she giggled before walking out trying to hide her blush.

She headed towards her Study and opened the large metal doors. Why does everything have to be metal she asked herself. She was lucky she had a mahogany wood desk that she got imported from the Earth Kingdom. She couldn't stand writing on metal. It made her feel like she was in prison or something. She sat the pale on her desk and dug her hands in the water. Blue gloves stared to form around her hands and she began to heal. She wrapped her left hand around her right wrist and her right hand around the left wrist. Her skin around her wrist returned to it's normal color and she smiled at the sight.

* * *

Ahhhh…….I HATE typing!!! Review please 


	3. Unread Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Okay guys...sorry for taking so long. I just hate typing but I guess I have to. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**Unread Letter**

* * *

Zuko got out of his large bathtub and dried off. He reached for a towel above the black sink for a towel only to find an envelope that read _Jet_ in Katara's handwriting.

"What the?"

"GAURDS!" Zuko yelled.

About five soldiers dressed in Fire nation armor rushed in at the sound of their Kings voice. "Yes My Lord" they all asked in unison.

"Where's my wife" Zuko asked in an angry manner.

"Umm…We haven't seen Lady Katara today sir". One of the weaker guards answered as if he were bullied into it.

Zuko grunted, which made the small soldier boil with fear.

"Find HER" Zuko, shouted.

The guards all scattered at the sound of Zuko's voice knowing that if the stayed any longer they would be flying out the bedroom window.

Zuko was all alone again thinking to himself why Katara was writing a guy named Jet. How come he's never heard of him before. _Who the hell is Jet?_ He thought again.

_Jet? Jet? Jet?_ He said to himself repeatedly then something suddenly clicked in his head. "That guy from Ba Sing Se. Hmmm….How the hell does she know that crazy son of a bitch that almost reveled my secret identity." Zuko was furious. The thought of why she was talking to him increased his jealousy. He just had to know what the letter read. And what they could possibly talk about. He didn't want to disrespect her privacy but he mind just drifted off. Curiosity ran through his veins.

Zuko walked to his study quietly. The walls were of course red and gold. He sat in a very comfortable chair by a firelamp. Above it was a beautiful portrait of him and Katara. He smiled at the sight. He always smiled at the sight of her lovely smile, so innocent and pure. But those thoughts soon faded when thoughts of her and Jet circled his mind. He had to read that letter. He pulled out a pocketknife and slid across the opening of the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded white sheet of paper.

"Fire Lord, Zuko!" a knock came at the door.

Zuko sighed and then put the letter in the desk drawer he was sitting next to.

"Yes…." He shouted annoyed.

The same small guard from earlier open the door in fear. "S..Sorry t..to interrupt you sir but we have fo..found L…La...Lady Katara"

"Well where is she then?" Zuko yelled

"Well sir she's on her way to your sleeping quarters. She refuses to come talk to you. What should we do? The guard asked with fear crackling in his voice.

"Leave her!" Zuko said carelessly.

The small guard nodded and power walked out the room.

Zuko was getting ready to walk back over to the letter before he realized the time. It was almost time for his first meeting of the day. He sighed and left the letter where it was at and headed to his dressing quarters. He put on a regular Fire Nation Uniform fit for a king and some pointy black boots. He grabbed his crown from its pillow and stuck it in his top knot. He looked at himself in the mirror and blurted out " Good Gods I'm Hot" with a smirk. With that said he walked out and headed towards the council room.

* * *

If you like it please review . I want to want to type. Woot me on !please!

And sorry if the grammer and spelling are bad. I never re-read these things.


	4. Red or Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 4**

**Red or Blue**

* * *

After Katara healed her wrist she headed back to her bedroom hopefully finding no Zuko. _Yes _she whispered happily. But she spoke too soon. As soon as she opened the doors there stood a little soldier telling her that Zuko wanted to see her. She refused to see him. She had nothing to say to that spoiled, mean Fire lord of a Zuko and yet she still loved him. Soon after that she ordered the guard to leave.

"Yes my Lady…I…I mean good-bye my Lady" He bowed quickly before power walking out the door.

Katara giggled at the little guy's fear and thought to herself what he was so scared of. Did he think that she was going to have his head or something for sending a message from Zuko? He needs to toughen up a little she said to herself.

Soon after that Katara realize that she was still in her nightclothes and told herself to take a bath. She felt so relaxed in the water. This was her favorite time of day, Bath-time. It always soothed her and made her fell like she was on cloud nine with extra fluffy pillows. She playfully splashed the water and then began to swirl it around her index finger. She never got tired of that trick even to this day. Ever since she was a little girl she did this at bath-time.

After a while she began to see prunes on her fingers and decided to get out. She bended the water off her hair and body. She wrapped a towel around her slim tan colored body and walked into her dressing quarters. _What color today red or blue?_ She debated for a second and then chose red. Zuko loved to see her in blue. She looked exotic in blue, so he would say. She decided against him since she was still mad. Why would she want to please him after what he did earlier? She hated him at the moment.

The Fine nation dress she chose was long and opened wide at the end. She wore a gold sash around her waist and her sleeves were wide. Her hair was messy from the encounter with Zuko and she decided to put it in a normal water tribe braid. She reached in to her Jewelry drawer and pulled out a red ribbon and her water tribe necklace. She slid the charm of the blue ribbon and put it on the red one.

She walked to her tall mirror and tied it behind her neck. She looked wonderful. But she soon realized that something was missing. What did she forget? She turned to the pillow in the glass case and then a smile spread across face. She opened it up and took out the beautiful crown identical to Zuko's but smaller. She pinned her braid up a little more and put the crown it. She took one last look at herself thinking about how conceded Zuko was when he saw himself in the mirror. He would say funny stuff like _your one pretty boy_ or _one word….SEXY_. She smiled at the thought and then walked back to her bedroom.

She went into her and Zuko's personal bathroom and reached for something above the sink but nothing as there.

* * *

I just wanted to give you guy's a little sumtin, sumtin for waiting so long. Its nothing really I just wanted to get a little out the way.

Review if you liked it or if you thought that it just wasn't called for.


	5. Is he cheating?

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 5**

**Is he Cheating?**

* * *

Katara raffled through the clean towel talking to her self_. Where the hell is it? I know I put it in here somewhere_. She looked through everything. It was useless. It can't be in here she yelled. Katara picked herself up from the junky bathroom floor and ran to her study. Maybe she kept in there after writing it and thought to put it in a hidden place but didn't. She pulled the drawers of her mahogany desk off the hedges and scattered papers everywhere. "Where is it!" she shouted to no one. All she could think about was what if Zuko finds it. There's no telling what he'd do if he read that letter. Pointless she said after rummaging through another drawer. " Please Gods...Don't let Zuko find it if I don't get to it first" she whispered slouching to the ground. She was so frustrated.

Katara got up and stormed out of the study. Her mood had suddenly changed. She had to get the mess she left in the bathroom cleaned up before Zuko got back.

"Servants!" She yelled but got no answer.

"Servants!" she yelled again annoyed. Again she got answer. Frustrated, she walked to her room and rang the bell for someone to come up. Soon enough a very young girl dressed in black cloth pants and a red apron with gold dragons on it came in.

"Yes My Lady?" She asked curiously.

_Finally_… "Can you please send someone up to clean the bathing quarters?"

"Of coarse My lady" The young girl smiled lightly walking out of the room.

A few minutes after the servant walked out Katara left. She was still wondering about the letter she wrote when she saw that red headed woman again. The Lady parallel to Katara stared her up and down with a smirk and then walked towards the council room. _What's her problem?_ Katara didn't think much of the woman and walked to her garden. She was bored out her mind. She sat in the roses for what seemed lie forever wishing she were with her brother and friends.

She hadn't seen them since last month and it was killing her. Aang wrote telling her he and Toph would come visit soon. Soon couldn't come any faster as to how she was feeling. She fell asleep in a daze thinking about her brother and his sarcastic ways, Toph and her sloppiness, and Aang with his Happiness.

Oooo

Zuko was relieved that the meetings were over. They were so boring and frustrating. They also made him hungry. So thank Gods it was dinnertime. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Katara. He hoped that she would be at dinner and he could tell…no show her how sorry he was. Another thing on his mind was the unpleasant looks fromacross the table he got from Uncle Iroh. He wondered why and stood at the door awaiting for him to come out.

"Uncle" Zuko said as if in a question.

" Yes Fire Lord Zuko"

"What's wrong? Why were you looking at me like that?" Zuko asked in a curious voice.

" O Zuko my boy, You must be paranoid. I was not staring at you. I was just thinking about tea." Iroh said with a huge grin.

"Tea?"

" Ha Ha Ha. Yes tea of coarse. I've been thinking about it all day. As a matter of fact I'm on my way to satisfy my craving. Care to join?"

Zuko rejected and wished the Old man a good night. He didn't really like tea and he wanted to see Katara. He was still confused of the fact that Tea was why his Uncle was shooting daggers at him. But he did consider that his Uncle does have a mysterious mind. Maybe that was the reason.

As Zuko reached the dinning hall he met up with a friend unexpectedly.

"Good evening Fire Lord Zuko" she said softly.

"Good evening Ember" Zuko smiled.

"So where might you be heading my o so powerful Lord of the Fire Nation?"

"I'm on my way to the Dinning hall to meet Katara." Zuko replied not bugged by Ember's question.

Ember looked down at the sound of Katara's name. She hated her for taking Zuko away from her. She was suppose to be the Fire lady not some water bender with blue eyes.

" I'm afraid my lady won't be joining you today My Lord. I seen her walking into the garden and I don't think she'll be coming out anytime soon." Ember replied forging a frown but deep down was smiling her ass off.

_She must still be mad at me. _Zuko didn't want to be alone that night and needed someone to talk to. He asked Ember to stay and join him at dinner and she happily accepted.

Oooo

Katara awoke in the garden wondering what the time was. The sun was down but it couldn't have been to late. It must have been dinnertime she thought. _Why did I skip breakfast? I'm starving. _She picked herself up from the beautiful bunch of roses and set off to eat. _I'm late. _She hoped Zuko wouldn't be mad at her.

Katara walked to the dinning hall only to find that red headed women again eating with Zuko and laughing her head off. Why was Zuko sitting with this woman who looked at her as if she were nothing. Suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore. She just ran up to her room and threw herself on the large bed they both shared. _What's going on? Is Zuko cheating on me?_ Why? Zuko, Why? She cried into her pillow.

Oooo

"O My Fire Lord Zuko. It's getting late" Ember laughed.

" I think I'd better go"

" Yes, I do think your right" Zuko replied. "We've been done with our dinner at least three hours ago"

The two fire benders got up from the table and went their separate ways. Zuko headed to his bedroom expecting for Katara to be asleep but only opening the door to a lamp heading for his face.

* * *

Ah... My longest Chapter.

Please tell what you think.

I want to have at least 4 reviews before I start the next Chapter.


	6. Who do you love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 6 **

**Who do you love? **

* * *

Zuko quickly dodged the object raging for his face. He darted his eyes at the offender, Katara.

"Why the hell did you do thaaaaaa…" He dodged another object soaring threw the air.

"You son of a bitch" She cried, throwing another lamp.

"Stop!" Zuko ordered but they both knew who would be listening to whom.

"Now I want to know the meaning of thiiii…s," He yelled while throwing a fire blast at another objects propelling his way.

Zuko glared at Katara only for a few seconds before she started aiming more and more glass objects towards him from their room.

"What the hell is your problem" He screamed, annoyed.

"What's my problem? What is your problem," She cried.

"You're the one who's trying to kill ME! Why are you acting this way?" He demanded.

"Where the fuck were you all night and who were you with" she yelled, Tossing a vase towards his head leaving a trail of blood down his forehead. "Ouch" he hollered.

" Its one in the morning and dinner was at 8. I haven't talked to you all day and you haven't even came to check on me. So what the Hell is going on, Zuko?"

"Nothing" he exclaimed. Nothing is going on. I was just with a friend on business. That's it." he explained.

"LIAR" She screamed, throwing a clock. " I saw you with that…that woman. I saw you laughing and having fun. Is that what you want Zuko?" She shouted, not giving him a chance to speak. "Someone with red hair. "Someone with creamier skin. Someone with firebeding abilities. Someone from…" Katara paused and looked up at Zuko. "from...Fire Nation" she whispered, dropping on her knees, crying.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did she come up with that accusation? He hasn't even dared to think of another women other than Katara let alone cheat on her. While thinking this he walked to her side and kneeled. " Is that what you think" he asked, lifting Katara chin so she could look into his eyes. It only caused her to cry harder.

Katara, you know how much I love you and I would never hurt you" he smiled. "Now why would I need some firebender when I have my very own waterbending queen?"

Katara quickly turned away to avoid looking into those hazel-brown eyes. "Then why were you with her? "She asked between sniffles.

"I can assure you that she is just a friend" He responded. " I didn't want to eat alone and I assumed you wouldn't come so I asked her to join me."

Katara lifted her head up with a huge grin on her face. "Well, You could have asked me, Zuko instead of assuming."

"I thought you were still angry at me." He sighed.

"Well I was kind of mad still, but that's no excuse for you behavior" She told him in a playful yet serious tone.

"I'm so very sorry, My Love. Can you ever forgive me?" Zuko grinned.

Katara looked at him and smiled back. She couldn't resist that smile. It made her stomach fill with butterflies." You should be!" she giggled.

Zuko embraced her with a huge hug and kissed her on the neck. Sucking and nibbling on the spot she liked the most. Katara let out a soft moan and Zuko smiled. He lifted up and grabbed her by the waist throwing her aggressively on their large bed. He covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss filled with both love and lust. He gently sucked her bottom lip as she liked.

Oh! Zuko! She moaned. He always knew how to please her. He slowly slid his hands up her waist and her side to slide off her nightgown. _Noting under. _He reached up for her hair and carefully took her braid out. He loved to tangle his fingers in her long wavy hair while he was lay'in it down. It turned him on even more and she knew it.

He lowered his head to her fully exposed breast and began to take each nipple in his mouth giving them its own private time. He kissed her more passionately pulling of his pants and shirt. Katara's whole body was yearning for him to be apart of her at that moment. She couldn't help but plead. "Oh! Zuko! Oh! Please! Please.

Zuko ignored her and kissed her on the forehead. He trailed little butterfly kisses all the way from her head down to her toes. She squirmed from all the attention he was giving her body. He always had all the fun she thought. "Zuko!" she moaned. He smiled again at the sound of his name, licking the inside of her belly button. He licked a trail from her belly to her inner thighs, which made Katara soak with her own juices.

Katara was frustrated. He was torturing her. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer to her face giving her another deep filled Kiss. She wanted to please him tonight. She mocked every single move Zuko did on her. She rubbed all his manly curves and liked every inch of his body. "Hmmm…" he moaned. She looked up at Zuko with a devilish grin. He was in a daze as if he was high off a drug. He moaned multiple times.

Zuko couldn't take the heat anymore. He needed her now. His body was aching to be inside her. He rolled her over and pinned her to the bed. " Hey…I wasn't finished' She frowned. "No fair!" "Life isn't fair my sweet" Zuko replied in-between kisses. "Hmmm" she giggled.

Zuko was finished with fore play. It was to agonizing. He spread her legs wide enough for him to enter and sucked on her breast. "Ahhh" She moaned. "Zuko. Faster. Faster. Faster" she screamed in between breaths. Zuko sped up to Katara command. Moans of passion sparkled through the air. "Deeper, baby, Deeper" She demanded. Zuko drove in deeper. "Oh…Yes, Yes, Yes" She screamed. Zuko could never keep her quiet. Hopefully no on was out walking around or they would be sure to hear her.

Pulling in and out, in and out Katara came instantly. He could tell by the shaking of her left leg. He wanted to make her squirm and this was just too easy. He constantly pulled in and out sucking on her neck. "What's my name" he whispered. "Zu...Zuko" She replied. "I can't hear you!" he dug in deeper. Z…Zu…Zuko" She screamed in pleasure. "And who do you love?" He whispered. "You" She said. "Who?" He dug in deeper again. " Z…uko" she screamed out a high moan. Zuko couldnt go much longer and after that last pump he collapsed on Katara. The warm liquid instantly flowed through Katara and made her shiver from the pleasure. "I love you" He whispered in her ear while wrapping his arms around her. "I love you to Zuko" She smiled, turning around to face her husband.

* * *

I had such a hard time with this chapter. I really hope you guys like it. If it sucks I'm really sorry. 


	7. Zuko makes Toast

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender Chapter 7**

**Zuko makes Toast**

* * *

Zuko was the first to wake up since he rises with the sun and all. No matter what time he went to bed or how exhausted he was, he still got up early. He lifts up his arms above his head to yawn and then laid his gaze upon his beautiful waterbending queen before him. He smiled at the sight of her lying on her stomach with her long milk chocolate hair scattered everywhere. Her face was twisted to the side and her mouth was wide open. Her legs were spread all over the bed and her arms under her pillow. She breathed softly in her slumber. "What a wild sleeper and yet she still looks like a goddess" Zuko mumbled.

She was lovely...so exotic in so many ways. Zuko couldn't help but to think of why she had chosen him. Why did she pick him over her friends and family? She could have had any man that she wanted but she chose him and stud by his side. How did a banished prince of the fire nation win the heart of a waterbender? For the next fifteen minutes of that day all he could think about was _Why_ and _How_. _Why_ and _How_. _Why_ and _How_.

Zuko leaned against the fire-designed headboard and rubbed the crust from his eyes. He didn't have to try very hard to get out of the bed quietly since Katara was such a heavy sleeper. She could sleep through anything. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face. Noticing his nakedness he threw on a red silk robe and some pointy toe slippers.

Deciding to test out his cooking skills and make Katara some breakfast Zuko walked to the kitchen. The cook, with multiple bows greeted him. This guy was annoying. Did a king really have to wake up to this mess? That whole time he spent in the kitchen all he could remember was "are you sure you don't need help with that?" and "No sir, that's not how you do it!" or "wrong pot!" or "I can do it, just go back to bed, this is my job." Zuko couldn't hold his patience any more and ordered the cook to leave and take a break. He wanted to make Katara breakfast. Key word…**HE** wanted to make Katara breakfast not have someone else do it. He wanted to show her how much he cared for her.

Zuko mixed some pancakes in a large bowl and heated up the pan the cook gave him before leaving. He didn't know that it was required to flip them so they burned to a crisp. He would have burned the whole kitchen down if it weren't for the cook running in screaming at the top of his lungs about something burning. Hello this is Fire nation…You know…Land of fire. Something's always burning.

Since making pancakes confused Zuko he decided to make something he knew how too. He pulled out two pieces of bread and cooked them in his hands. He pored some orange juice in Katara's favorite glass that was made just for her. It had remarkable engravings of water waves and fire flames. The set was given to them on their wedding day. From the looks of it, it most have cost a fortune.

He summoned for the cook to bring him a bed tray. The cook handed him a Deluxe Ronel Breakfast tray with a beautiful unique finish. While thanking the cook he set up, putting the toast in the middle and the glass of juice in the corner. He decorated it with a small vase holding a singe rose. _She's gonna love this. _Zuko smile to himself, heading for the bedroom.

Now Katara was sleeping on her back with one arm covering her breast and the other over her head and mouth wide open as usual. _How cute,_ Zuko thought before kissing her gently on her nose, making her moan his name.

"Mmmm…Zukooo…I'm…trying…ta…shhhleep" She slurred.

He loved it when she did that. It made him want to take her then and there but he didn't want to exhaust her anymore.

"Wake up." He demanded while nibbling on her neck, making her go wild.

"Mmmm…noooo…Let me sleep!" She moaned again from his butterfly kisses.

"But I made you breakfast." He whined with a pout.

"Umm…Okay Zuko!" She smiled, struggling to get up. She looked up at the tray in surprise. "You did this for me?" She gasped. Zuko never made her breakfast in bed before.

"Yep, I sure did and I did it all by myself!" He replied with confidence as his nose rose to the ceiling.

"Awww…that's my big boy" She said with a baby voice pinching his cheeks.

" Well? Eat it and tell me what you think" Zuko pleaded.

Katara picked up a piece of toast and took baby bites as if it was poisonous. Zuko frowned at this. "Zuko, I'm just kidding" Katara giggle while taking a huge bite. It was delicious. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue traced her lips for any left crumbs. She then stuffed the whole piece of bread into her mouth making it look like she hadn't ate in days. She then washed it down with some orange juice noticing it was her favorite glass. She looked at Zuko whose wide eyes were starring at her with his mouth nearly touching the ground. She smiled at him and gave him another huge hug whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Zuko kissed his wife, as a "you're welcome" and left to rule the Fire Nation for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**


	8. A Drink

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 8 **

**A Drink**

* * *

Katara couldn't believe that she thought Zuko was cheating on her. What a fool she was. What was she thinking? Zuko loved her and he sure did know how to show it to her. Besides, girls with short hair and gold eyes aren't his type. He goes for the ones with long wavy hair and he just loves the color of blue staring at him. Katara was sure as ever that she was the only one that rocked his world. 

Katara was so happy that particular morning. Zuko made her breakfast in bed and it was so delicious. Who knew, toast could be so good? He always knew what to do to make her feel better. He made her feel like she was the only one for him. He made her feel like she was the queen of his heart. When she was around him, she felt like the happiest woman in the world…when he wasn't mad. Mad…Yes, now that's a nice way to put it. Mad…Anger…That was the only problem. Zuko promised to never hit her, but he sure did use his firebending as an advantage. Even though he never strikes her, she still gets hurt. "What triggers it? Pride, Honor, respect. Respect…Respect. Respect. Respect. Him and his damn respect." Katara mumbled. It wasn't her fault he got offended easily.

Katara had too much to do to be sitting there thinking. It would be Iroh's birthday soon and she wanted to get him something special. Tea was all the man talked about, so she had no idea on what to get him. Tea pots and cups were out of the question. He had to many of these things and already over stocked. It wouldn't even be a surprise, and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be the only one getting it for him.

She laughed at the thought of getting pregnant. _Now that would have surely made Iroh's day. _It probably what have been a good idea but she didn't think Zuko as ready. She never worked up the nerve to even ask if he wanted kids. Even if he didn't , he'd have to bore an heir, but whose thinking about kids anyway?

Katara sat at the ledge of her window staring at the garden below. She watched as the turtle ducks played in the pond. Suddenly something hit her. "A PET!" She blurted out with her index finger pointing it the air. _Iroh loves creatures. _Satisfied with her O so great ideas, Katara decided not to go just yet because she had no where to hide. Instead, she went to practice in the garden below and play with the turtle ducks.

---

After Zuko's meetings were over he met up with Ember by mistake. She had insisted that he should come to her room for a drink_. Something, about celebrating a new love._ Zuko didn't resist, since he didn't have to meet up with Katara for dinner. She had told him earlier that she wouldn't be there. _Something, about having something important to do. _Zuko shrugged. _Why not celebrate with an old friend. One little toast can't hurt._ Little did he know that Ember had something up her sleeve.

Ember led Zuko to her bedroom. It was in the far south of the palace where to Zuko's room was in the north. The room was nice, but not like his. It wasn't as big, but the colors were pretty much the same, red and gold except for the fact that he and Katara had a splash of blue. On her bed laid silk gold sheets. Her canopy curtains were red. She had a huge mirror above the bed and candles everywhere. _This girls a freak._ Zuko thought to himself. Zuko followed Ember into another room attached to the bedroom. It was a nice, comfortable lounge. Furnished with two lounge chairs and an ottoman with a coffee table sitting in the middle.

"This is where I spend most of my day" Ember smiled, looking up at Zuko and pointing at a chair giving him a hint to sit. It took a minute, but Zuko finally got the hint and sat down.

"Umm. Ember?"

"Yes?"

"I have a little problem and I need a woman to help me on this." Zuko stated, sitting up putting his elbows on his thighs while his hand hung in the middle fidgeting.

Ember noticed this and gave him a rather curious look. "What is it, Zuko?"

" Well it's a slight problem between me and Katara. You see, she thinks I'm cheating on her…Ah… that I'm not, but I don't know what to do. I think I handled it but I'm not sure how she's feeling right now."

" How do you know that she thinks your cheating?" Ember asked as if she cared.

"What do you mean how do I know? She asked me last night right after she tried to kill me1" Zuko shouted, lifting up from his seat.

"She tried to kill you?" Ember gasped holding her heart. _How dare she!_

" Well…Okay…Not exactly but she was throwing things at me."

" Ah…Well, did you tell her you weren't?" Ember asked. _That Bitch, how dare she throw things at my beloved Zuko._

" Of coarse I did, but I'm still not sure if she believes me. She's okay now, but I don't know what gave her the idea about me cheating on her." Zuko stated in a worried voice. "What do you think?"

Ember sat back in her chair and put a hand up to her chin. "Hmm… Well maybe, she saw us and thought I was your mistress or something. I'm not sure though. If she acts out again tell me about it and I'll know what to do."

"Thanks, Ember!" Zuko smiled.

Ember smiled back putting a finger in the air and motioning out of the room. She hated Katara's guts and wanted to put her in so much pain. _Not yet. _Now, Ember would just play with her for a little while and when she got bored she would strike.

_Let the games begin! _Ember decided to make a potion from the recipe she'd found in her witch craft book she'd been hiding. It was said that who ever drinks the potion will never be in the mood to have sexual intercourse for a whole month. She'd already made it the night before when she departed with Zuko. She had a feeling Katara would be mad and suspect him to be cheating on her. She'd saw her in the hallway and then laughed when she saw her run. Now Katara would really think that Zuko was cheating on her.

Ember pulled out a champagne bottle and two wineglasses. She poured some real wine in her glass and the potion in Zuko's. She sat the two glasses on a gold serving tray and nearly skipped back to the lounge.

" I would like to propose a toast to friends!" Ember shouted, while holding up her glass of wine. "FRIENDS!" Zuko yelled, clicking his glass with Ember's. The both guzzled down their drinks and before you knew it the whole bottle was gone.

They were both so very drunk. Zuko was the worst. The potion must have must have mixed with the wine, making it a lot stronger than usual. He couldn't even see strait. Every time he tried to get up the room started to spin. His dizziness made it almost impossible for him to make it all the way to his bedroom. He just stayed in Ember's lounge. He would be okay if he woke before Katara like he always does.

---

There were so many things that Ember wanted to do to Zuko while he was drunk. He would never know what happened once she laid it on him, but curse that stupid spell she put on him. She couldn't get him up if she wanted to. "Damn…"She cursed herself.

* * *

**A/N :**HeyyyyThis chapter is longer than chapter six. I think I'm making progress. I hope you all liked this one. I'm trying my best to make it more interesting. 


	9. She Knows!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 9**

**She Knows!**

* * *

The clock read 6:00 a.m. as Zuko pulled himself up off the lounge chair. His head was pounding out of control and everything else was aching. Out of only a few hangovers this was defiantly the worst of them all. 

He wandered around Ember's room quietly to see if she was awaked. Of course she wasn't up. Although Ember was a fellow firebender, she still didn't wake until noon or something around that time. No one knows why. She'd been like that ever since Zuko knew her.

Zuko hurriedly walked out the room concerned that Katara might find out. He literally flew down the corridors to his room, which he shared with his wife. It only took him a minute to get there; if he had walked it would have taken 6. He opened the large doors as gently as possible to a snoring Katara. He was careful of making noises because even though she was a heavy sleeper he couldn't afford to take any chances. If she had woken up to him coming in fully dressed at this time of morning he would surely be killed.

While rushing into the room he fumbled with his fire nation robes. _Gods it's hard to take of clothes while walking._ Zuko hissed to himself. Suddenly he heard a loud sigh coming from the direction of which Katara slept. Zuko flashed his head towards her with worry pouring out of eyes. That worry soon faded away when he realized it was just she in her sleep. _Thank the spirits. _He praised silently.

Zuko gathered his robes recently thrown on the floor and dropped them in a basket full of dirty robes, being the neat freak that he was and all. Soon after that he slipped into the bed next to Katara and held her close to his heart. His most favorite part of his life…was being close to her.

_---_

This time, instead of eating at the palace, Zuko and Katara went out to eat at the _Golden Red Dragon _about 12 miles away. Katara was especially excited. Zuko had been so busy lately and didn't have much time for her.

They sat at the far back of the restaurant. It was a very private room with ribbons of gold and red all around the walls just like the front. Little red and gold dragons disappeared and then reappeared on the chandeliers. It was such a marvelous setting. In the middle of the room was a short-legged table set for two with the royal ensignia on the pillows next to it.

Katara and Zuko sat down and then began to read the menu. Katara had never been there before and noticed the price ranges were quite high. It didn't matter because money was no object but why so much. " Hopefully the food is good from the looks of these prices." She said quietly, looking up at Zuko only to get a "Umm…hum" in response.

Katara just shook the anger she developed off and began to scan the menu for something that sounded familiar. She'd grown accustomed to fire nation foods. At first she wouldn't have touched it. She remembered when her and Zuko just got engaged. They were in the banquet hall and she refused to eat anything. Zuko begged her to try it, but Katara just kept on refusing. It wasn't until Zuko playfully shoved a fire-flake into her mouth, that she ever tasted anything like it. As soon as she tasted the spicy flavors and absorbed in all its flavors of goody-ness, she fell in love with it.

Katara couldn't recall anything on the menu and asked Zuko for an opinion. As usual, Zuko grunted and ignored her. "ZUKO!" she hissed.

"WHAT!" He yelled obviously annoyed.

Katara stared at him in silence. Zuko was really pissing her off. "Why are you yelling at me?" She said in a comfortable tone.

"I'm thinking, and you're making me loose my train of thought" He replied, darting his eyes and pointing at her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, suddenly curious of his response.

"Things that don't concern you!" he replied sternly.

Katara clutched her fist under the table, while forging a smile. "Things…Huh?" She asked with arched brow.

"Yes…Things." Zuko sounded annoyed, picking up a glass of red wine and sipping on it slowly.

"As in…um…I don't know…things like …sneaking in, in the morning like I wouldn't notice kinds of things?" She looked at him with a strait face. This caused Zuko to choke on his wine in shock. "Wh-wha-what?" Zuko asked, still coughing on the water stuck in his throat.

" You heard me Zuko…and yes, I know about it. Why are you so surprised anyway? Do you think I'm stupid or something? Did you think that I wouldn't notice you not coming to bed at all? …If you did, then you thought wrong. What were you doing anyway?" Katara spoke while picking up her glass of water.

Zuko stared blankly at Katara dumb founded. _How did she know?_ He could have sworn that she was asleep when he got there, and why didn't she let it be known that she knew he wasn't there when he had first walked in earlier that morning. _You'd think that she would have killed me by now. _But no…Katara was sitting across from him calmly asking him what he was doing. _Was this really his Katara?_

Zuko had a get-out-of-jail free card and didn't even know how to play. All he knew was that he had to think of something quick. "Ah…"He said pretending like he was clearing his throat. " Some of the guards had a little party in the basement and I got drunk of the sage. I guess I lost track of time." He blurted out quickly.

Katara stared at him for a second and then dropped her head down to her menu. "You don't drink sage." She said in a sweet know-it-all voice before calling for the waiter.

Zuko couldn't believe his ears. Everything he had said backfired on him. He was sure he would get off easily. If Katara knew he was lying then why would she just stand there and take it. _Is this really Katara?_

_What the hell is going in her mind? _He wondered to himself.

Katara didn't say another word. She had already decided to order the _Fire Flame Leechy Leaf Special _with a side order of spices. She watched Zuko order _a Flaming Roast Rabbiroo. _The wait was as short as ever and the food was there in a hurry. Katara and Zuko remained silent for the rest of their meal and left soon after they finished.

When they got back, Katara hurried and took off her robes in relief. Without so much as a kiss on Zuko cheek she went to bed. _That'll show him._

_---_

As Zuko lay in the bed he stared at Katara's back. As soon as they got home Katara took off running for the stairs. When he came in she was snoring lightly. Zuko knew she was pretending and ignored her. He began to disrobe and slid into his golden silk sheets. As soon as he did that Katara turned her back to be facing him. Zuko narrowed his eyes at this and turned so his back was facing her back. _No goodnight?_

* * *

**A/N: Whaaaaat...only one review for chapter eight? Did it suck that bad? If not, can you guy please review. Reviews make me happy and motivates me to write more. **

**Thanks A.G. WHOAH for reviewing chapter 8.**

**Dont worry everybody. Im not mad...I just want reviews.**


	10. Lunch I

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 10**

**Lunch I**

* * *

The next morning Katara woke up to an empty bed. She felt around the bed dreary eyed, but found no Zuko. She was surprise that he hadn't waked her up before he left. He always woke her up with whispers and kisses, but not today. Today she was alone…again. The weird thing was that she was suppose to be mad at him but he was mad at her. She had no clue as to why. He was the one staying out late at all hour of the night, not her. 

Katara flopped her head back on her fluffed pillow with a loud huff. She was furious but also confused. She hadn't argued with Zuko about what occurred the night before. She guessed that he would have had a pretty good reason as to why he wasn't in bed. She promise herself that she wouldn't get all worked up again thinking that he's cheating on her. She was sure there was a reason…maybe he just didn't want to tell her…maybe it was so important, he couldn't tell her…maybe it was a surprise. Yes, a surprise…maybe a surprise. It would be there anniversary soon…maybe he was getting a head start…Maybe.

Katara started to think nothing of it. Zuko wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to do. Katara suddenly felt a cool breeze and snuggled deeply into her satin sheets. She could remember Zuko's face when she told him she knew. He looked so dumbfounded and confused. She could guess of what he was asking him self. _How did she know? _

Katara might have not been the smartest of girls, but she wasn't stupid either. How can you not notice your husband isn't there? Sometimes she even wakes up in the middle of the night to cuddle against him, but not that night. Nope…he wasn't there. Katara let out a deep sigh. There was no need for her to stay in bed all day thinking about negative things. She lazily jumped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

- - -

After Katara was dress and ready to impress, she headed down to the kitchen. She decided that it would be a good idea to bring Zuko a lunch basket. Maybe they could even have a little kinky section in his study Katara thought. She smiled at the thought of her being slammed on his mahogany desk and being kissed and licked from head to toe.

She asked the cook to pack a small lunch basket for Zuko. "Jung, can put some extra fire-flakes in there for me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. She was hooked on them. She was so obsessed with them; Zuko made her stop eating them. She mocked his words "_You're a waterbender! You can't eat so many of these. They'll tear your insides to shreds._ Blah…Blah…Blah" She frowned at those memories. He even went as far as to tell all the servants and maids not to give her any. If they should give her any they would have to face his anger, but Katara still couldn't help it. _They are just to damn good. _She'd ask servant to give them to her, especially the cook. He was just too gullible. As soon as she put the puppy dog act on he was all hers.

Jung looked down at his lady considering the fact that she was much shorter that he. He knew that he wasn't suppose to ignore his lord's wishes, but those eyes he could not resist. Those beautiful blue ball of water staring at him. He could not give in. " I'm sorry My Lady, but I can not go against My Lords wishes. You most understand."

"Pweeease…" she pleaded, holding her hands together in a fist before her, growing her eyes wider. She knew she was going to get her snack. She could feel it. Jung was going to give in. He would do anything for her.

Jung couldn't resist. He was giving in. Her pleade was too much. If he didn't give her what she wanted he would feel guilty. With a loud sigh he threw some fire-flakes into the basket. "I didn't give this to you" he stated.

"RIGHT!" She squealed, smiling with a huge grin. "You the best" She said while embracing him with a bear huge.

- - -

Zuko had been in his study all day. He had files of paper work staked up the ass. He had forgotten all about the letter he left in his top drawer. Everything needed his signature. He must have wrote his name at least fifty time no less. _Zuko. _He said while writing._Zu…ko. Zuuu…koo. Z.U.K.O._ He was getting so annoyed. His own name was aggravating him. He started again _Zuu…, _he was interrupted by a knock at his door. He dropped his pen in annoyance.

"Who dares interrupts me while I'm busy!" He shouted in a stern voice.

A pale hand holding the chrome doorknob revealed a tall curvy redhead. ' O Zuzu, you're so dominating." She said in a sophisticated kind of way.

"Heeeeey Ember." Zuko slurred.

"What are you up to?" She asked, leaning over his desk curiously.

"Proposals." He stated, dangling one in the air.

"Oooo…I see. Well I brought you something." She smiled.

"What!" he asked, anxious to find out, not trying to show that he liked surprises. As if Ember didn't already know. Little did he know that she knew everything about him; She was a total stalker.

"Just a little food. I know you must have been hungry, being in here all day." She said, pulling a basket from behind her back. She sat it on the desk and looked into his eyes. He had gorgeous eyes, a gorgeous smile. Soon he would have a gorgeous wife to go along with everything that was gorgeous about him. _Soon enough. _She thought.

Zuko curiously search through it. "Mmmm… RED HOTS! My favorite. Thanx"

" I had a feeling that it would be, it even fits your temper." She laughed.

Zuko darted his eyes at her. "SHUT UP!"

"There you go." She smiled.

"There I go what!" He barked.

"That temper of yours, you're so predictable." She said while walking to the door exit.

"I don't like you!" He smirked.

" Yea, yeah…I know. See you later, and enjoy the food ZUZU!" She said while walking out the room making sure to emphasize the name Zuzu.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know…I waited to long to update. Please forgive me for my non- timeliness. I haven't had the time to write. Lucky for me, my first three-hour teachers didn't come. I had three free hours of writing time. The next chapter will surely be up by Sunday morning. I promise.**


	11. Lunch II

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 11 **

**Lunch II**

* * *

Katara was in a good mood walking down the corridors to Zuko's study. She had just found out that Aang and Toph were coming to visit. She'd missed them so much that she couldn't help but jump when she heard the news. As soon as came out the kitchen a servant rushed to her service with a letter in hand. She couldn't wait to tell Zuko the news. She had so much planning to do. Get the bedchambers ready. Make sure there was vegetarian food for Aang. Plan a ball_. A ball…That would be wonderful_. A party for Aang and Toph's engagement. _What a surprise._ They would love her for it. 

Katara was so close to the study that her smile grew wider. She could see the door and was filled with anticipation. All her happiness soon faded by the sight of Red hair. It was Ember of course, exiting Zuko's study with huge grin plastered on her face. Katara slowed her pace and watched as Ember strolled away. When Ember turned the corner, Katara sped her pace back to its regular speed.

Katara put the basket full of food behind her back and without a knock she open the door.

"Em…b!" Zuko choked figuring out it was Katara.

" No, Zuko…It's Katara…Ka-tar-a." Katara emphasized sarcastically.

Zuko shuffled to his feet and managed to hide the basket he just received from Ember under his desk. "Oh…Heeeey, Katara…my love…my world…my everything!" Zuko tried not to stutter but his voice still cracked as if he were scared of something.

Katara smiled at his words. "Everything… Huh?

"Yes…My everything…all mine!" Zuko smirked pulling her into a small kiss.

"What was she doing here?" Katara asked pulling away from him.

" Why was who here?" He asked like he didn't already know.

Katara stood away and put her hand on her hips. "ZUKO! Don't you dare play stupid with me! You know who I'm talking about."

" Ohh...You mean Ember?"

Katara gave him the _I'm waiting_ look and crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her feet impatiently.

" She…Um…came down to talk to me about the proposals …um…yeah, proposals. She was so intrigued by the mention of them at one of the council meetings held yesterday." Zuko lied.

" Interesting…she must have been real happy to see proposal then because when I saw her she had a huge grin on her face." Katara pointed out.

" Yep, that's Ember for you…Um hum…Always happy to see proposals." Zuko replied slapping his hands together and then swinging them behind his back repeatedly.

" Well, she's not the only one happy today." Katara grinned.

" Who's happy?" Zuko asked afraid of what the answer might be. You'd think he was smarted then this.

" Me you idiot!" Katara yelled cocking her head towards him with open eyes.

Zuko sighed in relief. He thought that Katara might have thought that he was happy to see Ember. " And why is that, sugar princess"

" I got a letter." She sung. Waving it in front of his face.

" A letter? A letter from who?" He asked suddenly interested.

"Toph and Aang. They're both coming to visit and get this… They're engaged!" She squealed.

" Uh…That's nice." Zuko replied unexcited.

"Nice? Don't you mean great, wonderful, incredible?" She asked with a frown." But nice…?"

" Yes, Katara…all of that…It's great, wonderful, and all so incredible. I just can't wait." Zuko mocked Katara.

Katara soon turned angry. "Zuko, you could least act like you care. What happened to all that "I'm happy when your happy" bull crap."

"Kaaatarrrrra." He dragged. " I am happy…I promise… I'm happy."

"Really?" She gasped

"Really!" He smirked, and then he noticed the basket behind Katara's back covered with a red cloth.

" What's in the basket?" Zuko pointed towards it.

Katara had forgotten all about the basket in her hand. She then remembered that she didn't take the box of fire-flakes out. She put up her index finger up in the air as a signal for him to wait. She then ran out the study with the basket in hand. She desperately seeks a hiding spot right by the door. It was a _Fiery Blossom_ plant. She hurriedly wrapped her box of fire-flakes in a cloth and stuck them in to the flowerpot.

Zuko couldn't help but to be nosey. As soon as Katara ran out the door he followed. Opening the door he saw he bending over the _Fiery Blossom_ plant. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Katara squeaked in surprise, scuffling to her feet and quickly putting her hands behind her back.

"What's in the pot, Katara?" Zuko asked folding his arms over his chest.

"N-nothing!" She smiled looking obvious as it was.

"KATARA!"

"Ya…y…yes?" she stuttered.

"MOVE!" Zuko demanded.

"Uh…No, I'd rather not." She said while backing away as far as possible from him.

"NOW!"

"Unt unh!" She shook her head.

Before Zuko could get another word out Katara turned around, picked up something and ran off abandoning the basket. Zuko hurried after her. He hated when she tried to hide stuff from him. Zuko could see Katara stuffing her mouth with something. She was running up and down stairs and all around the corridors. She rushed by servants, making them drop whatever that had in hand, and loud apologizes escaped her lips in a hurry. _"SORRY!" "Opps… Excuse me." _

Zuko was becoming low on breath. _Gods…She's fast! _She'd been running for a good five minutes stuffing her mouth.

Katara wasn't going to stop…at least not until she finished her favorite snack. "KATARA!" she could hear Zuko gaining up on her. She had to run faster and turn more corners. This was really turning out to be a work out. "Katara…Are you eating what I think your eating?"

"Noooooo!" She screamed with a stuffed face looking back at him. He was pretty close.

"Why are you running then?" He yelled breathless.

Katara ignored his questions and continued to run. She ended up roaming to a dead end. It was around the southeast of the palace. She'd never made it a point in her life to memorize the palaces maps but now it was her goal. _DARN._ She was trapped.

"Ahhh….ha! I caught you red handed!" Zuko pointed at her with an _I knew it look_ on his face.

Katara was stuck at the end of a hall with a mouth full of fire-flakes. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung as if she were surprised. She was caught. " Zukoooooooooo…." She pleaded. " Please let me have them…Pwwwwease!" She begged, putting her hands together in front of her face.

"Katara, I told you about these…They will kill you insides." Zuko replied with worry drifting from his voice. " I try to keep you out of harms way and here you go running with a stuffed mouth full of fire-flakes. You could have choked."

Katara stared silently at her feet.

" Well…What do you have to say for yourself?"

Katara shrugged. "Sorry?"

Zuko just stared at her.

" Okay, Okay…I'm so very sorry Zuko, my personal protector slash husband." She said in a baby voice, pouting her lips.

"AWWW…comemere!" He said playfully, moving his index finger towards him, signaling her to come here.

Katara wakled forward with her hands behind her back as if she were in trouble and leaned upon Zuko. "Are you mad at me?" She asked

"Not anymore!" Zuko smirked, snatching the box of fire-flakes from Katara's hold.

Katara frowned to herself. _O well! _She pitied herself.

"Awwww…maaan…. It's going to take forever to get back to where we came from." Katara huffed.

" No it won't! You just took the long way getting here. We can take a short cut back."

"Where?" Katara gasped in surprise. She didn't know there were shortcuts. She'd been there for what? Two years and still didn't know much about the palace. Yes…she really did have to study that map.

"Follow me!" Zuko stuck his nose up in the air.

"Yes, My lord." She giggled.

It was like playing follow the leader. Everything Zuko did, Katara did. Zuko had no idea why Katara was laughing. Was she laughing to herself or at him? He didn't realize that she was mocking his every move. He walked through a storage room and pulled at picture hanging on the wall. Katara used imaginary things like a mime. Pulling at the picture made another hallway appear. After a few twists and turns, they were both back at the study.

"Wow…That was quick." Katara sounded surprised.

"I know!" Mr. Know it all replied, walking towards his chair.

Katara ran out of the study again, but Zuko didn't go after her. He did enough running for the day. Turns out that Katara went to retrieve the basket she once abandoned. " Here." She handed him the basket with a smile on her face.

Zuko eyed her suspiciously and then removed the cloth. " O…You brought me lunch!"

"Aren't I sweet!" Katara stated…it was not a question.

Zuko nodded. "Thanx!" He said kissing her cheek.

"Zuko?" She said, positioning herself on top of his lap.

"HUH?" Zuko stared into her eyes.

" Do you wanna…You know?" She began to kiss on his jawbone. Before she could journey her hands towards his pants, his hands grabbed hers.

"Now isn't a good time, Katara." He said seriously, pushing her off his lap.

"Why not?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

" I'm not in the mood and besides…I have work to do." He said while putting his hands on his desk.

Katara was shocked. Zuko has never denied her of what she wanted…He was always in the mood.

"Uh…Right…Work…after all…You are the Fire Lord! I'll just let you be…you don't need me around bothering you." Katara tried her best to keep her voice from cracking. She was in such a great mood before but now she was feeling miserable. She tried not to show it but it was hard to keep it from Zuko.

"Katara?"

" No, Zuko…It's okay. I understand. I'm just going to go and maybe do some planning." Katara hurriedly walked out the room to keep herself from crying.

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay you guys…This is one of my longest chapters. I'm so proud of myself. I was suppose to update by Sunday of last week and I promised, but I didn't. I'm sorry. From now on I won't make promises. I shall make my final promise today: I promise to never promise again.**

**I'm not sure if you will like this chapter. I on the other hand thought it was funny. If it's getting boring please tell me. I'll try to lemon up the next chapter. **

**Come on you guys…. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Say something. **

_Smooches, W23_


	12. Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 12**

**Together **

* * *

Katara couldn't believe her ears. How had Zuko denied her? It was impossible, absurd, surprising, and damn well not right. Zuko had never done anything like this before. _I'm not in the mood. _He was always in the mood. He couldn't resist her or at least he made it seem that way. He always wanted her. He always gave in. 

Katara rested in her private garden. She'd lie in the pool of roses once again thinking. Other than water this also soothed her body and relaxed her mind. The smells of the petal were intoxicating. _So divine and ravishing. _Normally all her stress would just linger away at the scent but not today. All she could think about was Zuko. He always stuck to her mind like glue. He just stayed there in that one spot. The one spot she could never reach. _I'm not in the mood. _Those words refused to leave. That wasn't him, it just wasn't right.

She could remember their first time and how she took him. How he gave into her when he wasn't suppose to. How he tried his best not to do it but couldn't resist. How he never said no…How he couldn't say no. He always wanted it and now all of a sudden _I'm not in the mood. _Gods…he was such a jerk. Katara wrapped her arms behind her neck. She began to become insecure about herself. _Am I losing my sex appeal? Can I not please my own husband anymore? Did I do something wrong? Is something wrong with me?_ She let out a soft sigh and squeezed her eyes shut. _Am I not as beautiful as I once was in his eyes?_

_**Flash Back**_

Bolts of lighting decorated the midnight sky and roars of thunder played in the air like a broken record. Hard drops of rain hit against Katara's window pain. Her and her friends were all staying at this large hut as a gift. They'd saved the people of this random village from dark warriors whom terrorized the small town.

Katara was wide-awake shaking with beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Of course water was her most favorite thing in the whole wide world but lighting and thunder was just not her cup of tea. It really freaked her out. **BOOM. **She twitched She couldn't be alone. She was way too scared. **BAM. **That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to be with someone. She was in panic and screamed. She jetted for the door. She was so fidgety that she couldn't even get the door open. _Come on, come on!_

She couldn't understand herself. Out of all the traveling with the Avatar and fighting strong Fire nation soldiers she was afraid of thunderstorms. It made no sense.

After a little over a minute she finally got the door open. She ran as fast as she could to her brother's room next door…LOCKED. She panicked and cursed Sokka for locking his door. She refused to knock on the door because she knew nothing would wake him up. Next stop…Aangs room. She grabbed a hold of the knob, but no luck it to was locked too. Katara became annoyed and growled at the door. Here she was scared out of her mind and they had the nerve to lock their doors. _Idiots! _

She considered running to Toph's room but it was all the way down stairs (closer to EARTH). **BOOM. **Katara jumped, she'd lost her train of thought and ran to the closest room in sight…Zuko's. Azula had deceived him again and her and the gang took him in after they rescued his Uncle. At first he was very distant and didn't talk much. That was until he and Katara were left alone together. He finally apologized to her for toying with her trust and after that they became acquaintances. Not friends yet but he began to talk a little more but only to her. Every once in a while he would make rude comments to Sokka.

Luckily his door was open and Katara gloated. She was about to ask him to let her stay the night but heard a loud Bang and jumped into his bed. She literally jumped on top of his head. Zuko jumped up looking surprised. "What the hell?" He yelled. Katara gave him no reply. Her legs and arms were trembling and she had this fearful look in her eyes. "Katara?" Zuko was confused…he was a boy…what else to expect. Her hands were clenched tightly to his blankets. She looked nervous.

**BOOM. **"Ahhhhhhhh…" She screamed pulling his covers over her head. Zuko smirked. He knew what was wrong. "O, I get it. Your afraid of thunder." Katara just slunk into his bed and curled her body, taking Zuko's arm with her and wrapped it around her waist. "Zuko, Please hold me." Her voice cracked. Zuko hesitated. He was thinking about the possibilities. What if someone walked in and saw them. Sokka would literally try to kill him…like that would ever happen but he didn't want to have to hurt him. Who knows what the Avatar would have done? "But wouldn't that look—" Zuko was cut off by a sub heard from Katara. "Please!" She cried.

This girl was really frightened. Her blood was running cold. Zuko didn't say another word and pulled her in to a tighter grip. He sunk his head into the crook of her neck. He could still feel her trembling. He didn't know what to do. He had never experienced anything like this. How to comfort a girl? She was afraid and if she stayed afraid he would never get any sleep. **BANG. **

Katara flinched and held tighter to Zuko's arm. Zuko couldn't take it any more, seeing her like this. She was practically helpless. "Shhh…stop crying." He whispered sweetly in her ear. "Everything will be okay because I'm here to protect you." He brushed her hair to the back with his hand.

Katara's whimpering came to a Holt and her eyes became heavy. She was sinking into Zuko's soft words. She felt safe. Zuko had her and she prayed to the gods that he should never let her go. He said that he'd protect her and she believed him. "You'll be okay, I promise. I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered more loving things in her ear. She was falling asleep. She moved her back closer to his chest. She didn't want to feel any gaps between them. The closer they were together the safer she felt. She loved hearing these words come out his mouth and they were just for her. Katara wasn't afraid anymore. He was here to protect her. She could feel herself drifting into sleep.

Zuko couldn't believe he was saying those things. They slipped out with such ease. He meant every single word that he spoke but they weren't supposed to be heard. Only he was supposed to know about his feeling. He really did like Katara…maybe even loved her. She was just so unique. He'd never seen anyone like her. She had her own kind of special beauty and a big heart. He would never admit it but he felt like they had a special kind of connection.

Zuko felt her falling asleep in his arms. He liked the feeling that he was getting. He wouldn't mind if they stayed like that forever. His arm around her waist felt so right. She even got a rise up out of him. He was trying his best for her not to feel it. He shifted around a little and came up with a comfortable position. He kissed her cheek before falling asleep with her.

After a couple of hours of sleep, Zuko woke up. The storm had stopped and he had to wake Katara up. It wasn't sunrise yet but he felt it best for her to leave now. He literally had to kick Katara off the bed to wake her up. He had screamed (loud enough for her to hear but too loud for the other to) into her ear and even shook her but she wouldn't budge. He did what any other would do…he kicked her off the bed. "Ooch!" Katara screamed in a sleepy tone. "What you do that for?" She asked angrily, holding the middle of her back. " You wouldn't wake so I did what any other logical person what have done." Zuko smirked, pulling a shirt over his head that he found on her nightstand. Katara didn't even notice that he was topless earlier in the night.

"Humph!" Katara folded her arms over her chest. "I don't think it was necessary for you to push me off the bed!"

"Yes it was, trust me!" Zuko nodded.

"Jerk!" Katara mumbled. Zuko didn't catch that and Katara just started pulling herself off the hard wooden floor. " Why did you wake me up in the first place?"

"What do you think?" Zuko asked her, looking at her like she was dumb.

Katara had forgotten all about everyone else. She forgot that her and Zuko weren't alone. She forgot that it wasn't okay for her to be in this room at night. She forgot that they were sleeping in the same bed cuddled together. She was so gone and it felt so right no one else existed but her and Zuko. "Ooh…thaat." Katara suddenly remembered. _I'm not supposed to be here._

Katara could remember all the things he whispered in her ear. All the sweet nothings that would send a girl over the edge. All the right things. _I'm here to protect you. _Katara couldn't keep her heart from beating so fast. Zuko…her protector. He knew all the right words to say. O…how she felt for him. At first it was a little crush. She just thought he was cute nothing more nothing less. He never talked much so she knew so little about him but his mysterious attitude intrigued her. Now she was with him and he holding her. It felt so right…she felt so secure…they were meant to be together.

_You will marry a great bender. _Was all she could think of. Zuko was a great bender. But Fire Nation? Maybe not but there was a possibility.

"Are you leaving?" Katara was torn away from her thinking. There she was with Prince Zuko in his room sitting on his bed. She was realizing that she loved him and she truly did want him. It was just the feeling that she got when he was holding her. She knew that he was the one for her and she had to make a move.

"Are you going to leave?" Zuko asked again.

Zuko was sitting at the top of his bed with his legs pointed out. Katara was ignoring him. He was about to say something else until he saw her crawling up to him. She positioned herself on top of his member and grabbed hold of his cheeks. She was feeling quite bold and nothing was going to stop her. She wanted Zuko to take her. She didn't care if her first time wasn't romantic she just wanted it to be with Zuko. She wanted her protector to be her first. She stared deep into his eyes. She guessed that he was in shock. She brushed her thumb over his scared eye and the licked the out line of it. He didn't say one word. He just stared at her.

Katara made her way down to his neck and gave him feathered kisses. Zuko's hands found their way to her hips. He spoke. "A kiss on the neck means you want me." Katara was surprised that he actually stared to say something but didn't stop kissing his neck.. "I do want you." She said wrapping her arm around his neck. She then found her way to his ear and sucked sand kissed on it. "A kiss on the ear means just for play." Katara smiled before nipping at his ear. "I do want to play." She then finally came to his lips and kissed him passionately. His hands rose up and down her spin sending shivers to her neck. Their tongues danced and played for what seemed like hours and Katara's hands played in Zuko's hair. She loved his hair. When they finally broke away Zuko spoke again. "A kiss on the lips means you love me." Katara didn't hesitate and blurted out her answer. "I do love you."

"Playing with my hair means you cant live without me." He said with a blank expression on his face.

"I can't live without you." She said looking into his amber colored eyes.

Katara began kissing him on the neck again and sucked and bit all around it. She loved the taste of him. He was so good and his body temperature kept her warm and knowing that he was enjoying her. She could even feel the rise in his pants. She couldn't wait to feel it inside of her. She wanted to taste his chest and was inching for his shirt but his hands stopped her and then she heard him speak again. "Ka-ka-ra--" He couldn't even get her name out.

She was making him feel so good but he didn't want to hurt her. He was still in shock that she said she loved him. "Shhh, Zuko…" He heard her say. "Just let me love you." She then pulled his shirt off exposing his bare chest and all his muscles. She rubbed her hands all over them with excitement. She leaned her head down and licked all the way down until his pubic hairs. Zuko was getting harder every second that passed and Katara was getting even wetter.

Before Katara could do anything else Zuko pulled her up to meet his eyes. He didn't want her first time to be this way. He felt that she should get pleasured first. If she wanted it she was going to have it. She was doing too much to him. He was feeling so good that beads of sweat dropped down from his forehead. If he would have left her down there he doubted if he would have been able to control his body temperature. He flipped her around so that he was on top of her and yanked her arms over her head with one arm. He moved his free hand down the curves of her body. He realized that she was still fully dressed. "No turning back!" He said before pulling of her gown and admiring her naked form.

Katara was so excited. Zuko was acting like Zuko. He was dominating. He made her feel so good. He ripped off her bra and sucked on both of her hardened nipples. His kisses were light rolling down her stomach. He took a hold of her panties with his teeth and dragged them down with ease. He felt every single curve of her body.

He slid his tongue out again and slid it up back towards her face. He kissed her deeply and then went for her neck and sucked on it. She was throbbing for him to be inside of her. "I want you Zuko." she whispered. " I KNOW." He said as he kissed her on the lips for the third time. He nipped and sucked on her bottom lip while slowly inserting two fingers inside her. He could feel how wet he was making her. It turned him on even more.

Katara squirmed under his touch. He moved his fingers up and down until she came all over his had. Zuko licked every single drop of her juices off his hand. She was sweet, just as he expected. He wanted to feel her wall cave in on him he had to be inside her. He had to be the first one.

Zuko kicked his pants off and wrapped Katara's legs around his waist. "Ready?" He asked before pushing in. Katara nodded her head. She was ready…if she wasn't ready she wouldn't have started it. "Are you sure?"

"Z…Zuko, Please hurry. I want you, I need you!"

Zuko took that as a yes and covered her mouth with his so that she wouldn't scream from the pain that was awaiting her. Zuko finally inserted himself and Katara dung her nails in his shoulders as a sign to show that it hurt.

He slid into her with ease. She was tight but also wet. He kissed her forehead and waited for her to take her nails out of his skin so he could begin. A few seconds later Katara's wall adjusted and Zuko began pumping in and out. He rubbed on her breast and grabbed her butt cheeks.

Katara was feeling so good but he was going to slow. "Faster, Zuko!" She whispered. He began to pick up speed and her hips began to grove to his rythm. She couldn't help but scream out his name. "Ahhh…ZUKO!" Zuko was getting much more turned on by her screams but she couldn't do that. "Shhh…Some one will hear you!" He said, rocking back and forth, kissing her neck.

Katara's legs were moving up and down Zuko's back. She couldn't stop from screaming. It just felt too good. With every thrust that Zuko gave it was deeper and harder the next. Katara had cum at least two times before Zuko finally let it out. When he felt he was about to come he lifted Katara's leg up over his hip and pumped faster. She had to hold on to the sheets for support. "AHHH…ZUKO, I LOVE YOU, I L- LOVE YOU, I LUUUUUUUUV YOU. Katara screamed before she came once more. With that said and that last pump Zuko came right with her spitting his seed inside her while trying to cover her mouth to get her to shut up.

Minutes passed and Katara had her gown back on and Zuko was slipped under his cover butt booty naked. "You know they will be up soon?" Zuko asked starring at Katara. " Yeah…I guess I should leave." She said heading for the door. "Katara, wait!" Zuko said holding his hand out. Katara turned her head to look at him. "What?" Zuko just looked at her and smiled. "I love you too." Katara smiled and blew a kiss at him before walking out the room.

**End of** _**Flash Back**_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me forever to write. I'm sorry if I wrote the _flash back_ in a bad writing style. I just couldn't get it right. And I suck at sound effects so please bear with me.**

**I didn't know what to say after the flash back so I just left it blank.**

**My longest chapter ?YAY ME?**

Please Review _I'm at 47 so lets make it 51_

_Smooches W23_


	13. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 13 **

**They're here!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Katara was still mad at Zuko. She knew he didn't know because he was a stupid guy. She really did believe that he was stupid. How could you possibly not know she was mad? It was so obvious. She hadn't even spoken to him much and stopped staying up for him at bedtime. For two weeks this has been going on and he still hadn't figured it out yet. _What an_ _Idiot._

_--- _

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked, leaning her head on Appa's saddle. She was bored to death and couldn't see a thing. She hated flying. Aang sighed. This had been the 12th time she asked this question. "No, Toph." Toph let out a small huff and closed her eyes shut. "This is gonna take forever!" She cried. Aang couldn't help but look at her. How could someone so beautiful be so impatient? They'd only been in the air for a hour and she was complaining already. "Toph…" He dragged her name. "Hummm? She groaned. "A few more hours. Okay?" He said softly. " What ever you say twinkle toes." She sighed again.

---

"Is the bed made? No meat, right? No meat! Where's the welcome baskets? Is every thing in order? Every thing must be in Order" Katara was a nervous wreck. She wanted everything to be perfect for the arrival of her guest. She was fussing at the maids and arguing with the cooks. She wanted everything to be right. No mistakes. "Everything has to perfect." She said to herself out loud.

The maids thought she was losing her mind. She had done nothing but yell at them and talk to her self about perfection and no mistakes. They were kind of scared of her at her time of being. They all just answered her question quickly so they could hurry and get out of her sight.

"Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. You her me? PERECT!" She screamed at them all, while they were exiting.

---

Uncle Iroh was minding his own business. He was walking down the corridors about to ask if any soldiers would want to play a game of Pai Sho, but he was stopped when he heard a loud scream of _Perfect_ and saw terrified maids scattering out of Katara's study.

They all looked both nervous and frightened. He wondered what made the girls so frigid. "Lady's, What's wrong. Why are you all acting so frightened?" He asked in a gentle voice. A young girl walked up to him with fear in her eyes and out of breath. "It…it's Lady Katara…she's…she's gone mad." The girl's voice crackled. "Gone mad?" Iroh asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, gone mad." The young maid repeated. Iroh couldn't help but hold his belly and laugh. "Katara? Gone mad?" Hahahahaha…woo…that's a good one." He said while wiping the tears of laughter from he face. "No, Sir…seriously. She really is delirious. Go see for yourself." The young pale skin maid said while putting her hand over her heart. Iroh didn't want to seem mean so he nodded at the girl and walked into Katara's study.

_I'll get to the bottom of this. _"Lady Katara?" Iroh said out loud questioning weather or not she was there. He hadn't seen her when he came in and he looked from side to side but no Katara in sight. Uncle Iroh?" He heard from behind. He turned around and saw Katara staring at him. "Uncle Iroh! I'm so glad that you're here. Everything must be perfect and no one seems to want to listen to me. Everything has to be perfect!" She said with speed. Iroh couldn't even understand her. All he heard was _listening…me…everything…perfect._

"My dear Katara, maybe you should lay down and take a nap." He said sweetly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nap? I can't nap! They'll be here soon. I cant see them if I napping. Too much has to be done. Napping is out of the question!" Katara was furious. She waved her hands above her head as she spoke. _Okay, maybe the maids were right. Maybe she is crazy. _"My sweet Katara, please calm down. Everything will be perfect. You don't have to worry about anything." Iroh said while putting his hands up in defense. Katara didn't look at him and just kept walking back and forth ratting on about perfection.

---

Ember moved flawlessly threw the shadows of the halls. She came across Zuko's study and luckily it was unlocked. _I guess no lock picking to day._ She applauded herself. Today she felt like being nosey. She had nothing else to do and she was furious about that wench's friends visiting. _What are the coming here for?_ She needed something to take her mind of it and what would be better to do than stalking.

She scanned around Zuko's shelf's to see what books he was reading. Her eyes searched around the room and her gaze locked on the portrait before her above Zuko's favorite chair. He stomach turned and her eye twitched. Zuko and Katara in a family photo. It was too much to bear. She couldn't stand to see them together. _That should be me. _She was going to be with Zuko no matter what.

_That water peasant better stay out of my way. _Katara was not going to keep her away from her man. It was meant to be. _Zuko and me. _She was determined to be Zuko's lover. She would be with Zuko even if she had to kill. Especially if it had to be Katara. She'd do it with out hesitation.

Ember tore her gaze away from the portrait. She turned around and stared at Zuko's desk. Something in her mind was telling her to rummage threw it. She went with her intuition and searched the desk. From top to bottom she looked. It had to be something she could look at and get interested in. She almost was about to call it quits until she saw the envelope that read _Jet_ in the last drawer.

_What's this?_ The writing didn't look like Zuko's so she wondered for whom it was from and whom it was for. The envelope was already open so there was no need to worry if someone found out it had been read.

She sat on the floor behind the desk with her legs folded. While reading the letter she was becoming shocked. _First love…huh?_ She knew Zuko couldn't have read that letter yet. He wouldn't have gone for it and Katara would probably be dead by now it he had read it. _Maybe he forgot. _He had to have forgotten about it or else he would have read it already.

Ember had to make him remember the letter. He had to remember the name jet. He had to read that letter. It would defiantly help her relationship with Zuko and rip Katara away from him. _He's going to kill her when he reads this. _A mall smirk graced Ember's pale face. She knew that she couldn't tell Zuko she'd been in his desk but she could get him to remember the letter. _Piece of cake._

---

Zuko sat in his meditation room and stared at the clock to his right. It was almost time. Almost time for the arrival of the Avatar and his new bride to be. Almost time for Katara to act crazy if she hadn't done so already and almost time to be ignored. As if she wasn't doing that already but he didn't care. She could act like a baby if she wanted to but he wasn't going to baby her. She had no reason to be mad at him. He didn't do anything to her. She wasn't doing anything but making herself mad.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Zuko turned towards his door. "What?" He hissed.

"May I come in My Lord." A husky male voice came from behind the door. "Come on!" Zuko yelled.

The door opened and a tall very well built man appeared in the shadow. "The Avatar has arrived." He said in a salute. Zuko put both of his hands over his head. "So…"

The soldier stared at his king dumbfounded. "Ah …well…Sir…um…What should I do?" Zuko leaned back on his hands and stared at the soldier like he was stupid. "Tell Katara…I have nothing to do with her company."

As soon as the soldier heard Katara's name his eyes shoot up in fear. He begged Zuko not to make him do it. "Please My lord, please don't send me down there."

Zuko's head flew back in disbelief. He couldn't believe that one of his soldiers was scared of Katara. "Why not? Are you scared of her?" Zuko asked curiously. The soldier was getting fidgety. He was shaking and Zuko was surprised that he didn't piss his pants yet. "Ah…no Sir…its…its…its just that she not herself today."

Zuko was displeased. He eyed the soldier up and down. "I can't believe you. You're really scared of Katara." The soldier didn't respond. He couldn't say anything. He was too afraid. "Fine...I'll tell her myself." Zuko hissed, getting up from his position on his meditation mat. The soldier sighed in relief.

---

"Katara!" Zuko yelled, looking for Katara. "Yes?" She asked annoyed but didn't show it. " Your friends are here." Zuko said irritated. "What? They're here? They're her? THEY'RE HERE!" Katara grinned while throwing her hands up in the air and jumping up and down. _Her crazy stage again. I must stay away. _"Zuko! Is everything perfect? Everything must be perfect." She asked but Zuko couldn't reply she was already out the door, running towards the front of the palace.

They were here. Her friends had finally arrived and in one piece. She entered the main entrance hall and with a nod from her the guards opened the doors. The gaze of a big white fluff ball greeted her. "Appa!" She squealed, running towards him to give him a big hug on his head. " A sugar Queen…I thought I was the blind one!" Toph yelled before jumping off Appa's saddle. "Toph!" Katara smiled, giving Toph a big hug. " Alright already sweetness. Enough with the mushy stuff!" Toph yelled gasping for air. Katara didn't listen and hugged her even tighter. "I can't believe your getting married. I cant wait. You two are gonna be so happy together. Congratulations!" She screamed with joy.

"Aang…a little help here." Toph yelled. She couldn't get out of Katara's grasp.

Aang heard Toph cry for help and landed in back of Katara with his glider. "Kataaaaaaaarrrraaaaa…" he sung. Katara finally let go of Toph. "Aang!" She smiled while running up to him and embracing him with the same hug she gave to Toph. Toph was just standing still, trying to catch her breath. "Katara…I can't breathe!" Aang muffled. She wasn't going to let go and he knew that so he blew himself away.

" What are you trying to do…kill us?" Toph yelled putting her hands up it the air. "I'm sorry you guys. I just really missed you. I just couldn't help myself." Katara apologized sweetly.

"Its okay we understand…Don't we Toph?" Aang elbowed Toph on her side. "Yeah Katara its okay." Toph smiled angelically while stumping on Aang's left foot.

"Come on guys, let's go inside." Katara insisted.

"Okay but where's angry boy? I was hoping to see him too." Toph asked curiously. "Yeah…where's Zuko?" Aang copied.

"O... you'll see him soon. He was swapped with work today so he couldn't meet you guys, but Iroh is waiting for you upstairs." She lied.

* * *

**A/N: Well I don't know about you but I liked this chapter. It was easy to write and I got a lot accomplished. I must say that I am kidda proud of myself. Let me know what you think. If you didn't like it tell me what I did wrong. I really do want to know.**

_Please review…I 'd really appreciate it._

_Smooches W23  
_


	14. Peasant

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 14**

**Peasant**

* * *

"Zuko, aren't you going to come greet our guest?" Katara asked anxiously, while leaning on the door of his meditating room, with her hands on her hips. She had already lied to Aang and Toph about him being busy and they did really want to see him. She hoped that he would say yes but she knew Zuko. He would probably say no just to irritate her. Zuko swayed his head towards her. He gave her a small stare then turned back to what he was doing. "No." he said dully. 

Katara's jaws clenched. She knew he was going to do that. He was back to his egotistical bastard self again. " Whould it hurt you to be a little more caring sometimes?" She asked in a calm way but her voice still carried a hint of grouchiness. Zuko let out a bored sigh and leaned back on his elbows. He turned his head to look at her again and he could tell she was mad. It was so obvious because of the way she carried herself. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to be caring, but I don't want to be caring. Besides…It's your company. Not mine. What do you need me to greet them for?" he asked irritated.

Katara's hands clenched tightly onto her hips at Zuko's last words. Zuko saw this and continued on to what he was saying. " Secondly…I have more important things to do."

Katara was furious now. Her shoulders tensed and her hands were bald into fist hanging by her sides. "Ah…" She screamed, while storming out of the door way towards the hall. " I can't believe I married you!" She howled throwing her hands up in the air like a mad woman. As soon as she said that Zuko's head was already out the door yelling right back at her. " You can't believe you married me?" He looked puzzled and pointed at himself. "I should be the one saying that…I married a peasant for Agni's sake.

Katara's eyes shot wide open. Did she really hear him say that or was her mind playing tricks on her. She turned around so she could see him. He had a small smirk on his face and his arms were folded across his chest. "What did you just call me?" She growled.

Zuko's smirk grew wider. " You heard me, peasant!" he spat. She just insulted him so why not play her at her own game. "Peasant, Huh?" She smiled her sweet smile but had an evil yet sweet ring to her voice. She moved her arms behind her back and secretly started to waterbend without Zuko noticing. She had picked up a vase nearby and it hovered above his head.

Zuko did not notice anything. He wasn't even aware of his surrounding. All he was focused on doing was messing with Katara. "That's right…peasant…. P…E…A…S…A…N…" He was singing childishly but could not get the last letter out because of the vase that dropped on his head.

---

Two guards were around the corner from Zuko's meditating room. They weren't assigned to do anything at that moment so they were just lollygaging around. They were about to go to the training arena but ran the other way when they heard a painful scream coming from their lords meditating room.

Before they could turn the corner they saw Katara walking down the hall. " Lady Katara, is everything alright?" both soldiers asked in unison gesturing towards the scream. " Katara grew a small smile. " O my, of course everything is okay. Lord Zuko just had a little accident. You might wanna go check up on him though." She said before walking away.

When they finally turned the corner they spotted Zuko's body in the middle of the hall. "Fire Lord Zuko?" One guard yelled while running to aid him. He was drenched in water and there was broken glass everywhere. This gave them a little bit of relief. They knew who did it and it was amusing. "I wonder what Lord Zuko did to Lady Katara this time." One guard said to the other. "Maybe he called her a 'you know what' again." The other guard laughed. They both lifted Zuko up.

---

Zuko awoke with a throbbing headache. The last thing he could remember was calling Katara a peasant. _No wonder. _He thought to himself. She couldn't have been that mad since he was in his room and not at the medical center. He looked at the clock to his right. _Only an hour till dinner._ He said out loud to no one in particular. He got out the bed surprised that he could walk strait. He went to shower and get dressed. He stared into the mirror to see if there were any cuts on his face. Luckily he found non-. As he brushed his hair he could feel a few minor cuts on his head though. _That damn Katara!_

---

Toph sighed and put her elbows on the table. "Do we really have to wait for 'Fire Lord Zuko'?" She asked while making quotation marks with her fingers as she referred to him by his title. Katara looked at her friend and let out a small laugh. "Yes Toph…If we didn't it would be considered disrespectful. " How could it be disrespectful to eat?" Toph asked overwhelmed by what Katara just said. Katara was about to respond to her question until she heard Toph speak again. "O…so Big Red finally wants to join us?" She asked sarcastically. Katara and Aang did not hear Zuko approaching the dinning hall but Toph did. "Don't call me that!" Zuko said before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Hey Zuko" Aang said brightly. "Hello Avatar." Zuko never really got the chance to call Aang by his real name. It was just too weird. "Well, I didn't get a hello!" Toph pointed out. " You could have had one but you ruined the moment when you called me that infuriating name." Zuko said in an _in your face _kind of tone. "Well excuuuuuse me, 'Angry Boy'." She said, which made Zuko bored eyes turn into an evil stare.

" What took you so long? I'm starving here." Toph said irritated at his lack of timeliness. Zuko turned his head away from her and gave the servant approval to serve the food. Then started to talk back to Aang and Toph. "It was all Katara's fault." He said accusingly. "What!?" Katara screamed narrowing her eyes at him. Zuko never looked at her. He just explained to them that she couldn't control her temper and dropped something full of water on his head. " You should start calling her 'Angry Girl'!" he said while pointing at Katara with his head facing the other way and his nose pointing to the ceiling.

Aang and Toph stared at Katara with complete silence. Even though Toph could not see she still knew the direction of which Katara was sitting. The servants with hot gold plated plates filled with food broke the silence. They sat everything in the middle of the table and Toph immediately dug in. "Food!" She screamed, reminding Katara of Sokka. Aang looked at his dear fiancée and smiled. She was so adorable when she ate. He waited for her to finish picking threw the food before he got his own. No one noticed but they were the only two eating.

Katara was starring at Zuko with her arms folded across her chest. Zuko stared back at her with his angry face and stuck his tongue out at her. She picked up a knife and held it up for him to see as a gesture that she would cut it off if he did it again. " Katara, aren't you going to eat?" she heard Aang say. He could fell the bad vibes coming from her and Zuko even though he was no Toph. Toph couldn't feel it because she wasn't paying any attention to the two. They were always mad at each other so she just stopped being nosey and she was in too much of a daze with the food anyaways.

"I'm not hungry." Katara said not even looking at Aang. She kept exchanging deadly stares with Zuko. Zuko was air talking and Katara could read his lips perfectly. His lips formed the word peasant. If Katara would have narrowed her eyes even further she wouldn't have been able to see. Aang saw this and elbowed Toph on her side. Toph turned to look at him and he asked "can you feel it" a gesture to pay attention to them.

Toph could feel the tension between them. She put down her rabbit chicken leg and whispered "May be we should go" to Aang and he agreed "Good idea!" Aang took his last sip of his water and then stoop up with a huge grin on his face. Both Katara and Zuko glared at him because of his sudden movement. This caused Aang to get a little nervous. "Umm…" he started out then let out a nervous laugh. Toph had to step on his foot to make him go on. " Thanks for the wonderful dinner, but Toph and I are really tired." He began to fidget with his fingers.

Katara could see that he was a little nervous. "Don't worry Aang. I was about to leave also. You can go." She smiled. Aang let out a small sigh and stuck his hand out for Toph to take, helping her out of her seat. "See you two hot heads tomorrow." Toph waved.

As soon as Katara was sure they were gone she looked at Zuko. "See what you did?" She said pointing at the door. Zuko was perplexed. "Me? What did I do?" He asked in his defense. Katara didn't saw another word and walked off. Zuko just stayed there puzzled while looking at her backside.

---

Katara lay in her bed telling herself that she was not waiting for Zuko, but she was. She just wanted to make sure that he was there. She didn't want him to be anywhere else. Her large bedroom doors opening and shutting interrupted her thoughts. She quickly turned on her side away from Zuko and pretended to be asleep. She could hear Zuko taking off his clothes and putting on his pajamas. She felt him get into bed and under the covers. She was surprised when he slid over closer to her. She could feel his body temperature rising.

He was doing what he hadn't done in weeks. He was actually holding her. Her back to his chest. "Why are you always mad at me?" he whispered in to her ear. His hot breathe tickling her neck. He knew she was awake because she wasn't snoring. "You called me a peasant." She said softly. "Yeah…but you started it." He said in a childish tone. "Well, you should stop acting like a jerk!" Katara said while turning to face him. She lifted her hand up to remove a stray hair from his face. "Sorry!" he replied coolly. "Me too." She said gently while stroking his face. He moved down to kiss her on her full lips. It was sweet and simple.

Katara was hoping for the make-up sex but Zuko still refused to touch her. He hadn't touched her in weeks. She was sexually frustrated and worried about her love life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extended wait. I had a bunch of Birthday stuff to do. I'm finally Sixteen. YAY ME! **

**In the next chapter you will find out what's in the **_**letter**_** Katara wrote. **

_Please Review_

_Smooches W23_


	15. Her first Love Jet

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender or the poem in this chapter. **

**Chapter 15 **

**Her first Love Jet**

* * *

Today was the day of the ball and Katara was far from being relaxed. She'd been throwing up that whole morning but that didn't seem to stop her from her hours of hard labor. She wanted everything to be a big surprise for Aang and Toph. Once again she was back to the _everything must be perfect_ stage. She had to keep her ground and make sure she stayed as far as she could away from Toph. If she said the wrong thing or even asked the wrong question, Toph would definitely find out the surprise. 

Katara was really exited about the ball. She really went big this time. People of all Nations were invited. She even sent a couple of maidens to measure Toph for a dress to be designed and she made sure not to tell them why she was being measured. Knowing Toph, she would have probably got the surprise out of them if they had known.

The menu that Katara had created was magnificent. Foods from the Earth Kingdom were imported in by her commands and the vegetarian foods came from the best of the best gardens in the world. From the looks of things, Zuko was going to have a real fit with the bills.

---

It as almost time for the Grand Ball and everything was in order. The decorations were set and yes they were beautiful. All color shades of the four Nations were in unison with each other. Large ribbons of silk circled the room and there was a large exotic plant in every corner. Crystal studded chandeliers covered the ceilings' middle to help light up the room. The dance floor sparkled with great taste.

Everything was gorgeous including the food. _Elegant_ was one word to describe it and _expensive_ was a word Zuko would have used.

---

Zuko sat on his Fire Nation throne with one hand on the hand rest and the other holding his head up. He was bored, as usual, out of his mind. He was watching what was happening before him like a movie. He nearly observed the whole room.

He watched as Katara mingled around with the guest. She flashed the smile that always made him feel warm inside. He could tell that she was enjoying herself.

Zuko's eyes soon lingered to the other side of the room. He found himself staring at his Uncle Iroh sipping tea, flirting with some unknown lady dressed in blue. He paid no mind to it and allowed his eyes to roam around the room freely once again. He was stuck on a group of girls all dressed in green. They resembled Suki so much that if Sokka hadn't sent a letter about them not being able to make it he would have thought one of the girls was she. _The must be from Kyoshi Island. _Zuko thought, since they all seemed to look the same to him.

Finished with his thoughts, Zuko looked upward towards a wide flight of steps. He caught a glimpse of two men dressed in green and orange to represent Earth and Air. Both men held a gold horn near their lips to present the guests of honor. Zuko's lips formed a small smile. _It's about time! _He thought. He could not leave his throne until **they **arrived. It was a stupid rule that he truly despised.

---

The two men started to play their horns and the curtains behind them began to open. Everyone who attended the Ball knew what this meant. The entire room became quiet and everybody looked towards the music. They could see two shadows appear before the curtains.

Katara's eyes lit up when both Toph and Aang were reveled from behind the curtains. The sight of Toph made each person "_Ahh,"_ and "_ohh." _

Toph and Aang both came from separate doors and they met up at the top of the stairs right in the middle. This was the first time Aang saw Toph and he thought she looked absolutely ravishing. He'd never seen her all dressed up before. What she was wearing was simply gorgeous. The gown was strapless and it flared out at the bottom. The top of the dress was a dim green and from the waist on down was a snow white. The outline of the dress was gold.

Aang was even surprised about he hair. Although she was his soon to be wife, he'd never seen her hair look so elegant. This time, her hair was in a bun similar to the way she always wore it minus the bangs and jeweled barrettes replaced her normal hand-band.

"Presenting Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple and Lady Toph of Gaoling." The two men said in unison before walking to the side to create a path for Toph and Aang to walk down the stairs.

"Aang, what is this?" Toph asked, aggravated because she didn't know what was going on. She was also irritated at how fast pasted Aang's heart was going.

Aang turned his head a little to the side to look Toph in the face. "I don't know, but it's a lot of people here."

Toph frowned at him. "As if I didn't know that!" She hissed in a small whisper so no one could here. "And why are you so fidgety?" She added on.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aang asked, puzzled at the question.

Toph remained silent while walking the rest of the way down the steps. She could feel everyone staring at her and Aang. She really did want to know what was going on but no one seemed to know. Why was she in a fancy dress? Why was her arm entangled with Aang's while walking down a staircase? Why were there so many people? _What the heck is going on?_ She asked herself.

Aang noticed that everyone was staring at him and Toph. He then noticed the color of the decorations and the food table. He then realized that the party was for him and Toph. It was obviously a Ball in Honor of his engagement to Toph. His face forged a huge grin. Only one thing could come to mind. Katara. He then whispered "It was a surprise, Toph."

---

It was nearing the end of the night and Zuko had only danced with Katara once. It wasn't even a whole dance because Katara kept running in and out of the restroom. One minute he'd be about to twirl her and the next she'd be covering her mouth and stomach, running away from him. After the third attempt to finish the dance he gave up and told her to go lie down. She, of course, got mad and asked him the famous question of the night. "Why can't you be more romantic like Aang?"

Zuko was confused by the question. He didn't dare to ask it out loud but how the hell did Aang and Romance get into the subject of her getting some rest. She'd been asking him that question that whole night and it was the Avatar's fault. He just had to sing that stupid song to Toph, in front of everybody. That stupid, lovey-dovey song:

I_Each time is like the first_

_My love for you swells in my heart_

_Sometimes like it may burst._

_Your smile is like a new day_

_That is glorious with love abound_

_Like a ray of sunshine A treasure I have found._

_Our time together is priceless_

_All you ever need to do_

_Is love me dear completely_

_The same way that I love you._

_One thing I know deep in my heart_

_I love you now and forever_

_A love like ours sets us apart_

_We will always be together._

_Like a lovely swan in an ice blue lake_

_With so much beauty around_

_Like our rare love my darling_

_Special blessings are always found._

Zuko could still see everybody's faces and hear all the _Ahh's_. He could still feel the pain in his ribs from where Katara had stabbed him with her elbow. He could still hear her hissed out words. _Why haven't you done anything like that for me? Why aren't you romantic like Aang?_ Katara was always comparing him to the Avatar. It was some serious bull crap. _Damn the Avatar and his bitchy ways!_

---

Ember had just walked in and the Ball had seemed to die down. She had no intentions of partying with Katara's guest. She intended to show up late, after all, it was only one reason why she had showed up in the first place. It was time to find Zuko.

She searched for Zuko for a mere five seconds and found him on the balcony. She knew him all to well. He was leaning over the edge starring into the sky. "Zuko," She surprised him and he spun around. "We haven't had a chance to dance together." She said in an unhappy but sweet way.

Zuko gave her a small smile and out stretched his arm out for her to take. "Well…I guess I'm obligated to dance with you." He laughed while leading her back inside. They were both in the middle of the dance floor. Zuko moved one of his hands to her waist and the other grabbed hold of her hand. They moved with the music well. Every move they made was swift and soft.

Ember loved every minute of it, especially the part when he twirled her around and then dipped her in a circular motion. She was in such a daze that she had forgotten she had a plan. It dawned on her when she started to think of her and Zuko being together. Then Katara started to pop into mind.

"Oh Zuko, I'm really, really sorry but I have to **jet**. I'd forgotten that I have to send General Jingo a **letter** about my whereabouts. I better hop to it before I forget. Tell **Katara** hi for me…okay? Bye!" She waved while running towards the exit. _That should get his memory triggered. _She smiled devilishly to herself.

---

Jet…Letter…Katara. All this stuff flowed around in Zuko's head. He remembered something that had to do with those names. He waited for everyone to leave before running to his study. He had forgotten all about the letter that he threw in his desk weeks ago. How could he forget about something he was so curious about. He was really anxious. He searched threw his top drawer and pulled out an unsealed envelope. He sat in his favorite chair and nervously pulled it out and read it:

_Jet,_

_I must have started this letter at least 10 times and then threw it away. I never seemed to know what to write. You seemed like such a good person when I met you, but deceived me in so many ways. I don't know how I could ever forgive you but I did and got over it. You hurt me dearly and then took the pain away. I thought I loved you and I did love you, but why? I didn't know and you didn't either. I still love you till this day. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you. I'm sorry I didn't stay. I had to keep moving for you. Before that dreadful day you asked me if I still loved you and if I still cared. Of course I still love you and yes I do still care. Even though your faraway doesn't make any difference about the way I feel towards you. I'm coming to visit you one of these days. Aang will bring me because I wouldn't dare ask Zuko. I'll see you one day but not right now. I miss you and I will always miss you. My first love Jet. Yes, Jet, My first Love. You will always be my first love. Well…I think I need to end this letter now. Tears are forming and I don't want to ruin the paper._

_Love always,_

_Kat_

Zuko's hands clenched tightly to the paper he held in front of him. Steam was roaring out of hi sears and nostrils. He was so hot that he burned the edges of the letter. He was furious with Katara. What the hell was he holding in his hands? Was it really a love letter to another man? Zuko was outraged and couldn't keep his composure. He stormed his way down to their bedroom with the half-burnt letter in one hand and a fire blazing out the other.

---

Katara was just walking out the bathroom minding her own business when she was pulled away from the door and smashed against the wall. She let out a small scream because of the pain that jolted up her back. She looked up and saw it was Zuko and he looked pretty provoked.

His arm was against her throat, holding her in place and his knee was hinged between her legs so she couldn't move. He was smashing a crinkled up piece of paper in her face. "What the fuck is this, Katara, Huh? What is this shit?" He screamed in to her ear, making her fearful of him. "Zuko, I don't know what you talking about." She whispered while trying to push him away.

Zuko was getting more irritated at every second. Katara could feel his bodying heat rise. Zuko started to push a little harder at her throat. "O, so now you don't know what it is. What…You don't recognize it or something?" He growled, pushing more of his weight on her.

"Zuko, stop! You're hurting me!" Katara cried.

Zuko pushed more weight on her. "I'm hurting you?" he asked and Katara nodded slowly. "Well, let it hurt then! How the hell are you going to accuse me of messing around and you're the one sending fucking love letters?" Zuko would not let Katara talk. He just kept on with the questions. "Who is Jet, Katara? Hmm…? WHO THE FUCK IS JET?" He shouted threw clenched teeth. His arm still pushing against Katara's neck, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Zuko, I can…I can ex—" Katara stared but was cut off. "You can explain? Explain what?" He barked. Katara sobbed even harder. "Oh Jet, I love you! Oh Jet, I miss you! Oh Jet, I'm coming to see you!" Zuko mocked Katara's voice, but not in a good way. So much stuff was going threw his head and he had to punch something. A flame suddenly appeared and he threw a punch at the wall really close to Katara's head. Her eyes went wide when she saw how close his flaming fist was to her head. Zuko then roughly yanked his arm away from her neck.

Katara fell to floor holding her neck. Zuko looked down upon her in shame. He couldn't even look her in the eye. He really was trying to keep his temper under control. "So when were you planning on going to see him, Katara? Whose money were you going to take Katara? I hope you weren't planning on getting it from me!" Zuko hissed.

"Its…Its not wh—what you think." Katara cackled. She was using the support from the wall to stand. Zuko stared at her in disbelief. "It's not what I think? Katara! Do you really want me to kill you?" He asked in his calmest tone, watching her try to stand.

Katara's eyes filled with horror after realizing what Zuko had just asked her. "Wh—What?" She asked surprise, tear falling from her eyes.

Zuko rolled his eyes at her then turned around. "I'll deal with you later…from the looks of things he probably deflowered you too. I can't even stand looking at you right now." His voice lingered with disgust. He was about to walk away until he heard Katara say something.

"ZUKO, YOU KNOW YOU BROKE MY OPENING!" Katara screamed. How could Zuko say such a thing to her? The woman that he loved.

Zuko didn't turn his head to look at Katara. He just started walking towards the door once again. "I don't know what you waterbenders are capable of." He spat.

This made Katara angrier than she already was. He was really trying to break her heart and that pissed her off. He had just questioned her innocence. She charged at his back with her full power. She just kept hitting and hitting him on his back as hard as she could. "How dare you say something like that! You know you were my first!" She tried not to cry but couldn't help it. Tears just stared falling down her cheeks.

Out of reflex the back of Zuko's hand came hurling towards her. He slapped her. Katara was stuck in shock. One minute she was beating the crap out of Zuko and the next minute she was on the ground cupping her face. Zuko actually hit her. He actually hit her! In the face! She could feel the blood from her lip run down her chin. This caused even more tears to escape her eyes.

Zuko vowed never to hit her. So much for promises. "You," she paused before sniffling. "Said you'd never hit me!"

Zuko didn't mean to hit her but he wasn't going to say sorry because it would defeat the whole argument. " I'm not the only one who broke a promise…Cheater!!!!!" he replied.

Katara's eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "You fucking Bastard, I never cheated on you!" She stopped for second to catch her breath from all the crying she was doing. " Je—Jet is DEAD! I wrote a fucking letter so could give it to Aang so he could read it at his grave sight." Katara explained, before running into the bathroom.

Zuko stood there in a trauma staring at the bathroom door. His eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't believe he just did all of that for nothing. He had to apologize quickly. "Katara, open up, please!" He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Its open…" he heard from the other side of the door. Her voice was dark and low. It was as if she was giving him a warning but he didn't catch on and opened the door. To Zuko's surprise he saw Katara sitting on a counter right in front of the door. Her head hung low for a while then she slowly inched it up to look at him. She looked evil. Her eyes were in narrow slits. He could see the bruise on her left cheek and immediately felt bad.

He was so focused on her appearance that he didn't notice the ice daggers flying his way. Luckily he was leaning on the doorframe. In just the nick of time he slammed the bathroom door shut. He could hear the ice hit the door then the marbled floor. _That crazy peasant really tried to kill me! _He said to himself. He couldn't stay in that room. He had to clear his head and besides if he had stayed he probably wouldn't wake up the next morning.

---

As soon as Katara heard the door slam she walked out of the bathroom. Her stomach was killing her. She was nearing her bed when a sharp pain pierced her side. It hurt so badly that she could hardly stand. She clenched her side and fell to her knees. Great timing for Zuko to leave. Another sharp pain stabbed her in the stomach. Tears began to flow down her face. She had no idea what was happening to her and she couldn't bring herself to scream for help because of the pain it would cause.

Katara winced in pain as another sharp feeling came about. She could then feel warm liquid running down her leg. It was blood pouring out of her. Her face filled with horror. "Zuko." She cried in a small whisper. She was scared. All of sudden she became very dizzy and passed out.

---

Zuko was on his way to his garden when he felt something. He had a feeling that something wasn't right. It was something he never felt before. He didn't want to take any chances so he went back to check on Katara.

Five minutes later he was at his bedroom door. He felt that feeling again. He opened the door and found Katara sprawled out in a puddle of blood. **_"Ka…? KATARA!"_**

* * *

**A/N: Wow…I've been late with the updates. I'm really sorry. I had a bad case of writer's block. **

**This chapter was really hard to write. I wanted it to be two chapters but decided to put it all in one since I've kept you guys waiting.**

**Can you guys guess what's happening to Katara?**

**Oh yeah…I forgot to say sorry about all the cursing. It just didn't seem right to argue with out cuss words and besides Zuko was really mad.**

**Oh yeah…and another thing, Zuko did NOT hit Katara purposely. It was an act of reflexes. **

_Please Review _

_Smooches W23_


	16. It’s not your fault, Katara!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Chapter 16 **

**It's not your fault, Katara!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Sokka yelled ferociously at Zuko, outside of the medical center. It was amazing that after hearing his baby sister was sick, he could arrive in less than a 24-hour period in the Fire Nation. It was funny that he couldn't make it to the Ball that was held only hours before, but he was here now screaming at the now very angry Fire Lord.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR SISTER!" Zuko howled.

No one was allowed to see Katara. She still hadn't awoken and the healers didn't want to disturb her. Of course Zuko put up a fight, but it was no use. They said it would be best for Katara to wake up alone. A few hours after Zuko found her, he learned that what Katara had experienced was a miscarriage. Zuko was way too overwhelmed by the news. The healers explained to him that Katara must've been under massive amount of stress to suffer so much. She had lost too much blood for it to be a normal miscarriage. She was truly under a lot of pressure.

After hearing all of this he told all the others. They all rushed to come see her but were disappointed to find out they would have to wait.

To hear such horrible thing made Zuko cringe. He was surprised and disappointed. It was heartbreaking to hear Katara had lost the baby. Although he never mentioned it, he was anxious to have an heir. A little Zuko running around everywhere would have been great. He secretly longed for a complete family. He knew Katara wanted a family and he could imagine how she was going to feel when she found out what happened. She could loose it and here Sokka was accusing him of harming Katara.

He had no idea what Zuko was going threw. Pain and Suffering. His baby died for goodness sake, but it was 'his fault'. Zuko could have killed him right then and there, but he restrained himself…for Katara's sake.

" It's you fault she's in there," Sokka pointed towards the medical center's large doors. "It's always your fault. You've been the one putting her under stress. She's going to be heartbroken and it's all because of YOU!" Sokka pointed a finger at Zuko.

Zuko was really getting ticked off. He was trying to keep his composure but it was becoming even harder. Being accused of harming Katara was something he truly hated with a passion. His temper may bad but it would never be he reason for Katara going into care at the medical center.

"You're really pushing it, Peasant!" Zuko said in one of in his calmest voices.

"Peasant? Last time I checked you married a Peasant. I can't even believe I let her marry you. I knew something like this would happen. I knew this day would come you Bastard!" Sokka never could keep his mouth shut.

Uncle Iroh, Toph and Aang also sat outside of the medical center. They all watched in annoyance as Zuko and Sokka argued. It really does get old. It used to be pure entertainment to Toph but now it was plan ole irritating.

Other than the annoyance they were worried too. Iroh and Aang sipped tea desperately trying to calm their nerves. Toph was the calmest of them all. She acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, but underneath the act, she was also worried. Katara as truly Toph's best friend and if something was ever to happen to her she didn't know what she would do.

"What did you say?" Zuko asked threw clenched teeth. His shoulders were tense and sparks of fire were lighting his fist. Steam slowly leaked out of his ears.

Iroh peeped this and quickly put his tea down to stop what wasn't supposed to happen, happen. In the blink of an eye the old man was already in between the feuding rivals. Zuko looked as if he were ready to kill and it was vice versa for Sokka.

"This is not the place nor the time!" Uncle Iroh stated sternly with one hand on Zuko's chest and the other on Sokka's.

Before they could object to the wise old man's statement, the healers came out to speak. "She's awake," Everyone looked up in surprise. "S…sh…she…she's awake?" Sokka stuttered. "You all can go see her one at a time."

Sokka looked back at his old traveling mates. "I'm going in first." He demanded and everyone nodded in agreement including Zuko. Zuko thought that maybe after he saw his sister he would get off of Zuko's back. Zuko mentally thanked Katara for healing her bruised cheek. It would have really put him in big trouble. Everyone would be riding his back and scowling him for is mistakes.

---

Sokka was out in 20 minutes. His hands were deep in his pockets and a sad smile was spread on his face. "They told her already," he sighed. " She's doing okay right now, but she's kinda depressed right now." He continued while walking towards Toph. "She wants to see you next." He told her. Toph nodded while sitting her cup of tea down. She walked towards Katara private rooms anxiously.

Toph slowly opened Katara's private doors. The look on Katara's face was proof of depression, but Toph couldn't see it. All Toph could do was feel the slow beat of Katara's heart. Its beat was slow and depressing like it was trying to heal. Toph could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Hey Katara, How are you feeling?" Toph asked trying to avoid calling Katara Sugar Queen. It was no need for insults. Although it was a cute insult if you thought about it.

"I'm fine." Katara's voice was dull.

Toph sat on the edge of the bed that held Katara. Silence overwhelmed the room. The girls were so mute that if you dropped a feather you would be able to hear it hit the cold floor. Katara was the first to break the silence. "So…you know, huh?" Toph was a little alarmed by the question. It was surprising to see how blunt Katara could be at a time like this.

"Yeah…I know." Toph sighed, not facing her friend.

"It sucks for me, doesn't it?"

Toph was silent. It was nothing she could think of to say.

"I didn't even know," Katara's voice was barley a whisper." I didn't know," She said it again.

Toph said nothing.

"The healers tell me the cause was stress," she trailed of. "Ha…stress!" She laughed. Now Toph was really beginning to believe she lost it. Katara's voice was different. It was no longer full of sweetness and energy but of emptiness instead.

Toph turned to face her friend. " It's not your fault. You know that, right?" Toph asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

Katara shifted her bed position. She pulled the thin sheets up to her chest then clung to her knees. She did feel that it was her fault. How else would something so horrible happen. She put herself in stress. She killed her baby. Just thinking about it made her eyes water. "It is my fault, Toph. I killed my baby." She cried into her knees.

Toph was not shocked at all of Katara's sudden tears. She was afraid it would happen sooner or latter. She reached out to touch her sobbing friend but hesitated. She had no idea on how to comfort somebody. She was not use to _comforting tactics_. It was always '_build a bridge and get over It' tactics_ for her. But it wasn't really a good time for that.

Katara felt Toph's weight shift of the bed. She figured that Toph got up to leave because she couldn't stand the _crybaby_ stuff, but was surprised when she felt Toph's hand on her shoulder. Katara slowly lifted her head up to find a soft smile on Toph's face.

"Katara, Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't help what happened. You said it yourself that you didn't know. Stop beating yourself up about it. I wasn't you fault, Katara. It wasn't." Toph comforted her. This was the first for her o it wasn't all that easy. She was on the verge of saying '_all…suck it up!',_ but restrained her self.

Katara clung onto Toph's waist. She cried into Toph's stomach as if she were a young child clinging to her mommy. **"O, Toph! I want my baby back! I want it back!" **Katara cried, barring her head in Toph's stomach. The tears streaming out of her eyes looked like waterfalls.

"I know you do, I know." Toph said while petting Katara's hair.

---

Ember was jumping for joy, circling her room, and clapping her hands at the newfound news. " Katara's in the medical center." She sung to herself. She didn't quite know why she was in the medical center yet, but she was waiting for the message. "I'm such a clever girl." She praised herself.

She was getting closer and closer to her goal. Her darling Zuko was almost hers. She was feeling good but she could have felt better.

Opening the doors of her meditating room she praise the painting that graced her sight. Her and Zuko stood as husband and wife. She had stolen the look of the painting that hung in Zuko's study, but instead of Katara it was she. The painting cost her half of her life saving, but it was well worth it. It was her most prized possessions and she would kill if anything ever happened to it.

Looking around the room, she smiled at the pictures that adorned the walls. Zuko was everywhere. This was her favorite part of her rooms. It made her more relaxed. The hundreds of candles that surrounded the room were Zuko's scent. They smelled just like him. Cinnamon smoke. Ember inhaled the scent as she meditated on a comfortable pink pillow.

She rested for awhile before hearing a sound from behind her door. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door to see who it was. She forgot to lock the door. The room was way to private to for anyone to see. She cracked the door open and stuck her head out. There stood a young boy about Toph and Aang's age. He had shaggy, dark brown, shoulder length hair with green eyes. It was a dead give away that he was from the Earth Kingdom.

"Toru!" Ember shrieked. "She said while walking out of her meditation room and locking it.

"Sorry, My lady. I will try my best not to do it again." The young boy apologized to his mistress, unafraid.

"Do you have any news on that Water wench's condition?" Ember sneered as she remembered Katara. Toru stood back a little to avoid being in Ember way when he told her the news. He looked her strait in the eye and frowned. " I do, but…"

Toru hesitated. He looked down and made small circles with his feet.

"But what" SPIT IT OUT!" Ember barked.

"…The plan didn't really go as planned. Fire Lore Zuko isn't really the reason why Lady Katara is in the medical center." Toru looked up a little frightened at what Ember's reaction might be.

"**Wh-What!" **Ember yelled. This was unbelievable. Why else would Katara be in the medial center.

"Why the hell is she in the medical center, then?" She asked while trying to calm herself.

"Miscarriage." Toru whispered, feeling sorry for Katara.

"Miscarriage?" Ember asked, amazed.

"Yes, My Lady. Miscarriage." Toru assured her, while backing away so he wouldn't be in the middle of an upcoming temper tantrum.

"She was pregnant? Thank spirits…a miscarriage. She couldn't have that baby. I'm supposed to bore Zuko his first heir." She walked around frantically think to herself. Toru watched as an evil smirk graced his mistress's face. "Toru!" Her evil grin growing bigger.

Toru knew that Ember had another plan. He was a sweet little boy but he was an evil little devil himself. He grinned. "Yes, My Lady."

"Things are moving a little to quickly for Zuko and Katara. We have to make sure that she doesn't get pregnant again. This process has to speed up and I have an idea."

---

Zuko was the last to see Katara. If Sokka weren't there he would have naturally went first. He was planning on going in after him but Katara's wishes were to see Toph. Zuko wondered why she didn't want to see him yet. Why couldn't he be after Sokka? His disappointment showed.

After an hour of waiting on Toph to come out, Aang was called next. Why Katara had picked him he didn't know. All he knew was that he was anxious to see Katara and it was starting to show. He wanted to talk to her and make her feel better. He was sure she was feeling lonely. He wanted to be there for her.

Out of impatience his left right leg was shaking and his body temperature was rising. How long would he have to wait? This was worst that when he had to wait on the Avatar to show himself.

After 14 minutes of waiting for the Avatar to come out, Iroh was called. Now Zuko was really pissed off. Why didn't Katara want to see him? All he wanted to do was hear her voice and see her face. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He was the one who sat with her for hours before the healers kicked him out. He didn't even understand that. Why couldn't he see his Queen recover? This was some serious bullshit.

After many more minutes of waiting and pasting around the room, Iroh finally came out. Everyone was gone from the waiting room by then and Zuko was alone. "Can I go in now or does she want to see the cooking guy too?" Zuko asked sarcastically, walking towards the medical center doors.

"Well…she didn't really say she wanted…" Iroh couldn't finish his answer because Zuko was already behind the door unable to hear.

---

Zuko walked in Katara's private rooms as quietly as possible. Katara's bed was strait ahead. Zuko could see that she looked as if she were in the fetal position. Her back was facing him. The room was dimly lit which made it seem eerie. It was truly a depressing sight. Zuko walked a little closer to her. He was about to speak so she could acknowledge his presence but she beat him to it.

"Zuko, I really want to be alone right now." A soft voice full of nothing was heard.

Zuko backed away and said nothing. He was hurt. He was confused. It was time to have a talk with his Uncle.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't read over it. Sorry for the long wait. Blame writer's block! I've really been trying but I've been busy too. Driver's training is an ass kicker. I hope you all can forgive me.**

**This chapter was a little hard to write. Now I have no Idea what I want to write next. **

**Just to clear some things up, Ember already gave Zuko the potion****in chapter eight. That's why he's never in the mood and Katara is so sexually frustrated**.

Thanks for all the reviews. I had 16 in one chapter.

_Please Review _

_Smooches W23_


	17. They needed to talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 17 **

**They needed to talk**

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko banged on Iroh's door in an uncontrollable manner. He really needed to have a talk and who not better to go to than his good old Uncle Iroh, the very wise Dragon of the West. "Uncle!" He called again because of no response. 

Zuko twisted the door handle. "Uncle?" He asked, noticing the door unlocked. Walking in, once again he called. "Uncle!" This was getting annoying. "Uncle, I know you're in here!" He sighed, paying attention to his surroundings.

"What is it nephew?" Iroh asked worriedly. Zuko was a little taken back by his sudden appearance. His uncle had come from nowhere, holding a pot of tea. "UNCLE, how did…where did…uh, never mind. I need to talk to you." Zuko held his head in confusion.

Iroh walked towards his living quarters and motioned for Zuko to follow. "Sit." Iroh told him as he bent down and sat on a cushy pillow and poured himself some tea. "Tea?" he asked knowingly of his nephew's response. "Uncle…" Zuko growled, irritated, as he also sat on a cushy pillow.

Iroh ignored his nephew's response and poured an extra cup of tea. "Tell me nephew, what's on your mind?" Iroh replied, unfazed by his nephew's regular mood swings.

Zuko's hard attitude softened. His eyes lowered to his folded knees. "I'm…I'm having problems." Zuko said, barley in a whisper. Iroh raised a brow. "Problems?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "Yes, problems." Iroh took a small sip of his tea before asking another question. " What kind of problems?"

Zuko took another deep breath. "Katara problems." He responded with a slight sigh.

"Katara problems, you say?" Iroh asked, pulling at his long gray, beard.

"She won't talk to me, uncle." Zuko tried to explain his problems without sounding desperate. "Well she is going threw something very diffic…" Iroh trailed off before being rudely interrupted by Zuko. " NO uncle, you don't understand. She has been acting distant for weeks now. I have no idea of what is going on with her." Zuko explained, avoiding a long speech, almost given by his uncle.

Iroh's usual happy was now in a frown. He had a pretty good feeling of how all of this started. "Did she, by any chance, start acting like this a little after you burnt her wrist?" His tone was low as he spoke.

Zuko's eyes widened. How did his uncle know about that? Did Katara tell him? "H…How did you know about that?"

Iroh took another sip of his tea. In no hurry did he answer his nephew. "Don't question my tactics, nephew. I know of many things and one of which is the way you treat, Lady Katara. I also know that is unfit for someone of your status to do such a terrible thing." Iroh was calm, but Zuko could tell that he was angry. "But she…" Zuko tried to explain, once again, but to no prevail did he get a chance to.

"There are no _buts_ included in this situation. You dare to put your hands on the person other than myself and your mother, who loved you before the end of the war. The person who cares for you and understands you." Iroh's statement sounded like a question. "Uncle, I…" Zuko once again tried to explain, but to no prevail did he get a chance to.

"Mark my words, Fire Lord Zuko. You will loose a very important aspect of your life and my respect to such acts."

Zuko said nothing to that last statement. He knew that what his uncle spoke of was true. He would loose Katara if he didn't keep his temper in check. Zuko shifted his weight into his pillow and held his head in thought. Iroh stared at him in silence as he took another sip of his tea.

"Huh…What am I going to do…"he groaned into his hands. He was so confused.

_What an idiot! _Iroh thought to himself. All the boy had to do was talk to her.

Iroh watched in amazement as his nephew ranked his brain for an answer. His nephew really was a true idiot when it came to women. "Talk to her, Zuko. Spend time with her and only her. Take off a day of Fire Lord duties." Iroh illustrated for his idiotic nephew.

Zuko looked up in confusion. "Talk to her, but how? How can I talk to someone that doesn't even want to look at me?"

Iroh shoved his hands into his sleeves. "You must figure that out for yourself. You know her, so you should know how to handle her when she's going threw an emotional stage. You have to try! And try to be more respectful about her feeling. Females like that kind of stuff. " Iroh helped him with his words while getting up from his sitting position. Zuko followed his uncle's movements.

"Your right uncle, I should know how to handle my own wife. " Zuko replied in a more confident tone then when he appeared at Iroh's door.

"You should probably get going right now." Iroh said, pushing his nephew near the bedrooms' exit.

"Thank you, uncle!" Zuko was grateful for his uncle's wise advice. He didn't even notice that he was just kicked out of his Uncle's bedroom.

---

On his way to the Medical cCenter, Zuko was informed that Katara had been taken to their bedroom quarters. "Why was she moved with out my knowing?" Zuko asked the nurse who had filled him with the newfound information. "It was her wish." The nurse stated simple before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction of him.

Zuko said nothing more and headed in the direction of his bedding quarters. He walked threw various hallways and turned many corners. Halfway down the hall from where his bedroom was, he saw Ember. She was by his door, waving him down. "Lord Zuko!" She called for him.

Zuko dug his fist in his pockets. She was running towards him. Why she couldn't just meet him as they walked, he had no idea. He formed a smug smile. "Hey, Ember." He replied to her call with not as much energy as he usually did when he saw her. She walked beside him.

Ember's enthusiastic expression soon faded as she remembered the news of Zuko and Katara. "Are you okay? I heard about the…you know." She pretended to care.

Zuko turned his head to the side to meet up with her eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not so sure about Katara though." He replied with an expressionless face.

"That's what I came down here for…to check on you." Ember sounded sympathetic. She put her hand on his shoulder as they walked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Zuko shrugged.

Ember bit her lip. "You sure?"

"Of course, I'm just going to go and check on Katara…you know, to see if she'll talk to me." Zuko said as they neared his bedroom door.

Ember was surprised and she stopped walking. "She won't talk to you?" She held a curious look on her face, for which Zuko couldn't see because his back was to her. He didn't stop walking but he did answer her. "No…" was all he said before vanishing threw his bedroom doors.

---

"Katara?" Zuko whispered as he entered, once again, a dark room. The curtains were pulled closed, just like the ones in the Medical Center. Neither lights nor candles supported the visual image of the room. Darkness surrounded him. He couldn't see a thing. "Katara?" He whispered again. He was really getting tired of this. Threw this whole chapter he had to repeat a name at least 3 times. How troublesome! (Shikamaru!LOL!)

He tried to call her name again, but still no answer. To increase his sight a flame enlightened his right palm. Finally he could see. As he walked closer to the bed her noticed that her back was turned towards him. She couldn't be asleep because he heard no snoring.

"Katara, I know your not sleep! So, why won't you answer me?" Zuko's voice showed that he was hurt.

"Go away, Zuko…" Her soft voice cringed. He could tell that she was still in pain. Emotional pain that is.

"Why do you want me to leave?" Zuko sat at the edge of their large bed, extinguishing the flame his hand held. Now darkness engulfed them again. "I don't want o talk to you, Zuko." She said in a whisper.

"Why can't you talk to me. This affects me too you know." Zuko was getting aggravated.

Katara said nothing. There was nothing she wanted to talk about. She shut her eyes and pulled the covers over her head. It wasn't such a good way to avoid Zuko but why not try it.

Zuko felt her shift behind him and the covers move. She was irking his nerves. "What the hell are you hiding under the covers for? Are you 12 or something?" He asked emotionless.

Katara was about to say something but held her breath.

Zuko jumped off the bed angrily. "Why are you acting like a child? Do you have any idea what your putting me threw? Uncle told me to be more respectful of you feelings and concerned about you whereabouts. He told me to talk to you! But are you doing the same for me? NO! YOU'RE BEING A BRAT! You're not trying to hear anything that I have to say. I was hurt too. I wanted a child. But do you care about my feelings? NO! Do you even have any idea of how I'm feeling right now? NO? Why? Because you won't talk to me! Here I am kissing up to you and you won't even talk back! What is wrong with you?!!!!!!!!?" He scolded at her loudly.

Katara stirred under her covers, not saying a word.

Zuko shook his head. He couldn't believe her. "Tsss…I see there's no use staying here talking to myself. I'm outta here." He stated while walking towards the door.

Katara waited for the sound of the door to click open. "Zuko, WAIT!" She called out for him, crying waterfalls.

Zuko stood frozen place to take in all that just happened. Did he just almost walk out on her? Thank Gods for her calling out when she did. If she hadn't that would have meant even more problems to deal with.

Katara heard the door click again. That meant it was closed. Did he leave? "Zuko?" She called softly. She couldn't get up to check. Her legs were too weak. She groaned at the silence, resting her head in her hands. "He actually left?" She whispered to herself. Tears flooded her face.

Her cry was interrupted when she felt the other side of the bed shift. She looked up into the darkness. She crawled towards the sink of the bed. She heard him. "Katara, I…"

"ZUKO!" She gasped, hugging his waist from behind. Her legs at his side and her arms around his back and chest. She nuzzled into the warmth of his neck. Crying more and more tears. It felt nice to be close to him once again. His warmth was slowly taking her pain away.

Zuko shut his eyes tightly. Taking in Katara's closeness. "I'm sorry..." He told her in a soft voice. He then held the hands that encircled him with his own.

"I'm sorry too!" She wailed into his neck. Holding him closer.

"What reason do you have, to be sorry for?" Zuko questioned, rubbing her wrist with his thumb.

"For making you feel bad and loosing your heir." Her voice was a sad whisper in his ear. Zuko felt her let go of his waist and move to the other side of the bed.

Zuko turned himself around, throwing his legs on the bed. He crawled to where Katara sat. He felt around for her hands but came in contact with her legs. They were folded. He placed his hands on her knees. "You shouldn't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." He cooed. He reached up to touch her face and was greeted with a damp cheek.

"B-b-but when you were yelling at me, you said you wanted a child too. I hurt you." She told him, holding his hand in place on her cheek. Zuko could feel the new tears from Katara's eyes cool his palm.

"No…" Zuko cooed to reassure her. "You didn't hurt me. I should be the one saying I hurt you. I've been the one acting like a selfish jerk." He said while messaging her cheek.

"But, Zuko. I'm the one that lost your baby. You should be mad at me." She explained.

"Katara, listen to me!" Zuko pulled her hands into his own. "No, I shouldn't be mad at you. It wasn't your fault and it couldn't be helped." He assured her. "Stop beating yourself up about it. You're in enough pain as it is. We can just try again…when you're ready."

"Zuko…"

"Shhhh" He quieted her by putting an index finger up to her lips. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise." He told her.

Katara smiled. She loved this man with all her heart and soul and she knew he loved her. Look at the way he showed her. He didn't even blame her for the lost of their unborn child.

She couldn't help herself. She had to throw her arms around him and embrace him tightly. What else could she do? The tears that never stopped, during the whole conversation finally ceased. Now new ones of joy fell from her eyes.

"I love you!" She whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too!" She heard him say softly.

Katara pushed him down on his back. She planted a tender kiss on his lips and lay on his chest. They both fell asleep in the comfort of each other. They needed the rest.

* * *

**A/N: WOW…It's been a long time since I've updated! SORRY!!!! I have no excuses this time. It was just plain ole laziness…LOL**

**Thanx for all the reviews!!!!!! **

_Please Review _

_Smooches W23_


	18. Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Warning: You guys may hate me for this chapter…. Muhahahhaha! **

**Chapter 18 **

**Desire**

* * *

"Zuuuuuukoooo…" Katara sang in his ear. She was sitting on top of him giving him her special wake up call. "Zuuuuuko…wake….e…wake…e…," She called again in a sexual sigh, in between kisses on his neck. Her soft hands roamed his shirtless chest as she tried to seduce him. How long has it been? Too long! A month to be exact. 

"Mmph," She heard him muffle beneath her. He was up, finally. She felt his warm hands glide to her waist. "Katara," he moaned, rubbing his hands down her sides. He was trying to give himself some time to fully wake up before he spoke. "How did you get up before me? It's not like you to commit such acts." He smiled warmly. It was early all right but also late. Maybe about 4 in the morning.

Before answering, Katara shifted into a very familiar position. Her face was just inches from his, with her nose brushing the tip of his. Her hands were now at both sides of his face. "Don't play, Zuko." She purred into his ear, turning him on. "You know very well what this means." She continued, nipping at his ear.

She hadn't lied. Zuko knew fairly well what this meant. This was the only time she actually woke up this early.

"I want it." She breathed, guiding her hand down to his shaft.

"Katara, NO!" Zuko yanked her hand upward before it could reach his manhood. They couldn't have sex yet and she knew damn well that they couldn't. Doctors orders.

Zuko shifted into a sitting position. Katara sat on his crouch, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck possessively. Zuko starred at her in the dark, but he could still see her. She was pouting.

Zuko let out low sigh. It wouldn't be fair if she actually got mad at him. She knew he wouldn't disobey doctor's orders, especially if it involved her health.

"You know that the doctor said one week…You can't wait?" He tilted her chin tso he could meet her gaze. She was mad, he could tell. He couldn't always tell when she was mad but this look so totally gave her away. "It's almost been a week." She mumbled, shifting her gaze to the side.

Zuko was stunned. She was really serious. "Four weeks, Katara, is hardly a while week." He tried to reason with her but it was no use. She was stubborn just like he was.

"But, Zuko, I really want it." She whined. "It's been so long…" She emphasized the word _long_. It really had been too long for her and she just couldn't resist the urge to grind against his arousal as she spoke. Zuko tried to hold the gasp that escaped his lips because of her sudden movements. _Keep you cool, Zuko. Don't let her get to you! _Zuko chimed to himself.

It took him all the control that he had not to relief himself. For some unknown reason, he felt that he really needed it. She was right, it really had been too long. But whose fault was it? It couldn't have been his. I wasn't his fault that he wasn't in the sexual mood she wished him to be during the past month. He blamed it on the work. Yeah, that's right. Work. It's hard work in being the Fire Lord. Very stressing and tiring. "Would you please just listen to the doctor, just once. For me?" Again he was trying to rationalize with her.

Katara stopped her movements. It was no use. Zuko was too stubborn for his own good. If she wanted to have sex, then she was going to have to wait the week out. Health was the main priority.

Katara let out a small _Humph_ before sliding off of him and moving to the very far side of the oversized bed. She wanted to be no where near him. "Fine then, have it your way!" She tried to say it like she didn't care but her disappointment leaked out of her voice to her dismay. After pulling the silk sheet over her, she crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at the ceiling making sure she made no eye contact with her _Husband_.

Zuko noticed that she had crawled to the ending of the bed and immediately tried to resolve it. "Katara, why are you so far away?" He asked softly but hard enough for her to hear him from their distance. Katara moved her head to the opposite direction before answering him. "Because I don't want to lay next to you, Duh!" She said flatly. Zuko scowled. She was pushing it; he was trying to be nice.

"Get over here!" Zuko demanded, trying to put some authority in his voice. As always, Katara ignored him and blocked him out with her humming.

"KATARA!" He yelled, making sure that she could hear him, but she still ignored him. "There she goes again, acting like a child." He said out loud, hoping to offend her. That'll get her talking.

"What did you say?" Katara jolted her head towards him in disdain. If looks could kill, Zuko would surely be dead. Zuko folded his arm across his chest in a mock expression of her earlier actions. "O, so your not hearing impaired? For minute there, I though you had truly gone deaf."

"Shut up, Zuko!" She snapped.

"Come here?" He snapped back.

"I don't want to!"

"What did _I_ say?"

"I don't care what _you_ said because _I_ said _no_ and I'm sticking to what--" Before she could finish her smart reply, she was yanked across the bed by her arm. She was pulled towards him, her back against his bare chest.

"Zu--" She was ready to objects, before being interrupted by Zuko's _Shh. _His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered his small chide. "You're so stubborn sometimes. Especially when some one is trying to help you."

"Zu--" She tried again but he hushed her again. "Let me help you..." Zuko trailed off, pushing Katara's free hair to the side. He laid small kisses on the back of her neck. His adventurous fingers made their way down her side to his destination of her inner thigh.

Katara was silent, not ignoring him but enjoying the sensation of his soft lips and hard hands. Zuko stopped at her inner thigh not too far away from his sanctuary and began to rub her in circular motions.

Katara's breath became heavy at first but then began to die down as she drifted into sleep. The way he moved his hands against her flesh was calming. The feeling of his small kisses made the affect even stronger. She fault to keep her eyes open, but it was no use. Every second, a small gasp escaped her when he moved his hand upward from her thigh. "Zuko…" Was all she could manage to say. "Shh" He hushed her once more, hearing her breath steady. She was falling asleep.

---

Katara woke up to an empty bed. She had thought that Zuko would have been in bed with her still. During the past four days after their discussion, he had been there when she woke up. He had basically spent the whole four days with her. That was why she wasn't so depressed anymore. She had him to sooth her. But today was different. She would have thought that he would have at least spent a week like this but no…only four days.

Katara rested her back on the headboard. She ran both her hands through her untamed hair, pulling it back into an imaginary ponytail. She sighed to herself. She was still on bed rest and all her friends had left. They had very important lives to get back to and who was she to take advantage of their time. She just wished that she could've given Aang her letter to take to Jet, but Zuko ruined it. She was okay though. Bored, but okay. Zuko made sure of that.

"Today is going to be so boring." She sighed. All she could do was stay in bed all day. Maybe she could catch up on some reading.

---

Zuko walked the halls from yet another boring meeting. He was planning on spending the day with Katara. This was suppose to be a constant week of him not leaving her side, but no...This meeting had to be attended. It was said to be important, but what a lie it was. There was no importance of what the council had to say to him.

The council talked about the same old same old: The Fire Nation (How great the fire nation is), Money (Never too much of it), His love life (Heirs), and Treaties. Things that he already talked to them about. mostly in every meeting that he ever attended as Fire Lord. Zuko was beginning to feel like they just wanted to see his face. It was kind of annoying.

Zuko was kind of relieved, to not be with Katara in their _room_, in their _bed_. He didn't think he could handle what happened the night before again, as well as he did. It would have been too much of a hassle. It was hard enough to say no the first time, but that damn woman was persistent. He couldn't blame her though. It's been a month since they had….sex.

He couldn't quite put his finger on why, though. Every time she asked, it was never the right time. He wondered what was wrong with him. Why hadn't he wanted his wife as much as she'd wanted him? But now all of a sudden when their not allowed to _do it_, he wants her.

"Damn doctor, Damn week!" He muttered under his breath. _Just three more days_. He calmed himself. "Three…days…huh, more like three years." He groaned. He didn't think he could handle it as much as Katara could. The night before was so damn tempting, but he refrained himself. I guess a whole month of potion that bottles up all you sexual desires has that kind of toll on you when it wears of.

Zuko's mind was now very perverted all of a sudden. His thoughts weren't this bad last night. The night before, his sexual desire was like any other males. Now as soon as he starts thinking about _that_ night, his mind starts to cloud with sex. This would have been so much better if he was somewhere private, but nooo… he was in the hallway. In the hallway where someone had noticed. The person that was responsible, but he was unaware. To him, this person was his friend. He knew so little.

--

Ember stared at Zuko in bewilderment. He stood there in the middle of the hallway like a statue. An amazingly beautiful statue, in her eyes. He had not yet noticed her presents, but she was standing right in front of him. Cautiously, she strode with a cat-like walk. She waved her hands across his eyes and took a step back. Zuko did nothing.

Embers object of affection was truly out of it. O how she wished she could take advantaged of his state. Full advantage. But she knew better. She was not sure what was wrong with him and couldn't take any chances. She would have loved to touch her precious Fire Lord. Her lips trembled from the thought of them brushing against his. She could just imagine how his delicious cuts and muscles would feel under her fingertips.

Something that could not yet happen. It wasn't time. It wouldn't have even been a good choice to commit such acts. What if he was to come out of daze. What would be the consequence? She cringed at the thought of what he might have done if she gone through with her wishes. She had to take precautions. They were in a hall way for Agni's sake.

Ember brushed her brain away from such thoughts and landed her mind back to reality. She was still inches away from Zuko when she spoke. "Zuko…" She reached to touch his broad shoulders. He moved not an inch. He was aware of no contact. "Fire Lord, Zuko." She seemed to be louder this time because she now got a reaction from him.

Zuko's head shook in reaction. He was trying to engulf all that just happened in his head. His desire. He stared strait into Ember's eyes. He looked at her as if he didn't know her. His memory was not ringing in.

"Are you alright?" Ember's voice sounded velvet in his ears. He was so very venerable.

Zuko said nothing. All he could do was stare at her. He couldn't see her though; his vision was blurred by lust.

Ember stared at him seductively, unaware of his blinded sight. She could see that he craved something, assuming that it was herself. Little did she know that she was just an object to fulfil his sexual needs. Though, she wouldn't have cared, as long as she got to be with him. He wanted her and she could see it. HER. Not that waterbending bitch, but her.

Zuko shifted his hand from his side a rested it on Embers waist. He tugged her to his chest. His lips went past her fiery red hair to her ear. "Where can we go?" His low silk voice asked her.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! Please. LOL I'm making progress; this story must go on.**

**DRAMA, DRAMA, and more DRAMA.**

**What do you guy think will happen?**

**Sorry about the long wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Please Review _

_Smooches W23_


	19. Side Effects

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 19 **

**Side Effects**

* * *

Ember absentmindedly whimpered. This man was serious. She freed her mind and grabbed a hold of his hand, missing the feeling of it wrapped around her waist. She slowly began to walk, hoping not to stumble on her weakened knees. She had waited for so long for this to happen _again_. She'd been waiting since she was sixteen to feel him _again._

After a few steps and some twist and turns, they made it to their destination: Ember's chambers. After stepping inside and locking the doors, Zuko was all over her. His hands snaked trails of pleasure down her already hot body. His juicy, wet lips roamed her face and neck but never her lips. Ember's sense of heaven was just to great to even notice.

Zuko roughly pushed Ember to her nightstand that was much closer than the bed. He yanked her up by the back of her knees and sat her on top of the nightstand pushing all her candles that adorned it aside or on the floor. He immediately pushed himself against her clothed nether area, moaning in the process. Ember's long pale legs instantly wrapped around Zuko's waist as he ruined her shirt by ripping it off of her.

Zuko was rough and he was full of total need. He left slippery wet, open-mouthed kisses on Embers neck, driving her insane and making her moan accordingly. Holding her firmly by the waist, Zuko rammed his groin into Ember's sensitive spot, making them both groan impatiently.

Ripping himself from her slender neck, he immediately began to work on her all to exposed chests. Nibbling and biting on her erect nipples were causing even louder moaning to escape from his little sex toy. He was getting harder and harder every second.

Zuko was not at all in his right mind. He had no idea of what he was doing or whom he was doing. Yes he was a man, and he'd probably would cheat on Katara if he had the chance, but never with Ember. He couldn't be in his right mind if he actually decided to do it with Ember, his friend, whom Katara already didn't trust. Right now he was just clueless and looking for release.

Ember was in pure bliss. She loved how Zuko yanked on her legs to bring then higher to make the grind sweeter. His heavy breathes in her ear were intoxicating, making her drip wet. She wished he would talk to her and say meaningless things to make her feel good, but he said not one word. He spoke to her with his perverted actions, which she did not complain.

Ember's hands freely moved towards Zuko's Fire Lord robes. Zuko was to absorb in playing with Embers breast to even notice her pulling them off. She ran her hand down his well-toned body and was stricken speechless. Good thing there was no need for talk in the situation they were in. Wanting to taste him, she brushed her lips over his shoulder blades and got captivated. She began to suckle on the spot she brushed past and ran her long fingers all down his masculine body. She was ready for him. She was so ready to push him on her silk sheets and ride him, as he looked up in the mirror above the bed, watching her and him together. She wanted him to see how good they looked.

Ember's wish was finally about to come true. She was about to be with the man that she truly loved. Zuko was massaging her left breast and rubbing the side and inside of her thigh. Ember's skinny fingers were at the rim of his pants. She would have tugged then down if it weren't for a knock at her door and a loud yell of her name coming from behind it. "Lady Ember!?" _Damn that Toru._

Zuko's head jolted up at the sound of Ember's name. He was out of his little trance and back in to his real world. Ember felt him stiffen under her. _Damn, I_ _was so close…_

Zuko's whole body was limb. His head was rested in Ember's shoulders. Fiery red hair invaded his vision. Ember? Hopefully this was all a dream. Once he realized where his hands were, he quickly drew them away. They were clutched tightly at her bottom. He tried to move away but he was locked in with her legs. _What the hell happened?_

"Ah…Ember?" he looked up with and arched eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked, looking deep into her face. He was so confused and puzzled he didn't know what to do or know what to say.

Ember was out of her state of bliss and was now in the land of sorrow. She was so close…just so close it hurt, but she was well organized. They couldn't call her devious and conniving if she couldn't handle what was happening. She already knew what to say to Zuko if her ever came out of his weird state. "I…I…I don't know, I can't remember…" She practically choked out while unfolding her locked legs from Zuko's waist.

Zuko silently nodded and pulled himself away from her while pulling at his robes, trying to get them right. He practically jumped at another knock at the door. "Lady Ember!?" The yell erupted from the hallway again. Ember first turned her face to Zuko; he was in shocked and looked scared to death…poor guy! She then forced her head to the door and hid her angry face. "Toru, could you please go to the kitchen and bring me back some _burning it's_ before coming in. I'm starving." She yelled from her place. She heard a loud "Un huh" and footsteps retreating. After fully satisfied of hearing no more footsteps she turned back to Zuko. He was stiff as a doorknob, looking at the door.

"Fire Lord?" Ember softly tried to get his attention. It worked but as soon as he glared her way his eyes got wide and he shot his head to the side. Ember looked at him questionably and then realized that she was still half-naked. She sighed in her head then tried to fix her ripped shirt. It was enough to cover her breast. _You weren't acting like that when you were ready to fuck my brains out! _She told him in her head. She was annoyed. One minute he's all over her and the next he can't look at her. She wondered what his problem was. What was with that strange state anyway, not that she cared but she was curious.

Without turning his head to see if she finished dressing, Zuko tried to speak "We…we…oooo, I can't believe this!" he groaned. He was thinking about Katara. His hands were shaking at his sides heavily.

"Don't worry… Everything will be okay, Fire Lord. We both have no clue as to what happened and we don't have to tell anyone. It'll be fine, and you'll be fine. Just don't worry, okay?" She smiled softly trying to calm him.

Even though Zuko couldn't see it, he could feel the smile on Ember's face. She was all right with it. To keep whatever had happened a secret. If she wasn't going to tell anyone then he wasn't either. Not even his dear old Uncle. Who knows what his uncle what have done if he found out something like that? He'd probably send Zuko to an early grave.

Zuko finally pushed all his emotions to the side and stood up like a real Fire Lord should stand. "Thanks, Ember." He said sincerely. He was truly grateful that she didn't what to talk about what happened. She was a real friend. He knew that she would never speak of this again and was sure of it. He just didn't know how wrong he was.

"No problem-o…" She replied to Zuko with a wide smile. How fake? Extremely. Zuko smiled half-heartedly, before walking to the door. He was stopped half way when he heard Ember's voice halt him.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Fix your hair!" She laughed a little.

He smiled and walked out, fixing his hair.

As Ember watched Zuko leave, she remembered something. She left him with a couple of things of their little make-out session. _Let's see if he gets to them before Katara does._

---

Zuko paced back and forth, in front of his bedroom doors. He was scared out of his mind. He had no idea of what to say to Katara. What was he supposed to do? Act normal?

"Act normal, act normal, you can do it!" He chanted to himself. He just couldn't let Katara find out about what he did. She'd be heart broken. She'd leave him. She'd kill him. He prayed that Ember wouldn't go back on her word and tell someone. Agni knows if she did then everyone would know, even Katara. Zuko didn't want this to happen but he knew that there was a possibility that it could happen. He just had to trust Ember, not to tell, and he could do that. She was his friend after all.

Zuko was still kind of weary on the idea of him and Ember being in their certain predicament. He just couldn't figure out how they got into that certain position. How could they both not know what happened. It was weird, but there was no point in thinking about that when it was only a door blocking him from his very temperamental wife who had the strength and power to kill him if she had the heart to.

He could still remember the day when she _only thought_ that he was cheating on her and didn't have any proof. She nearly knocked him unconscious with the glass vases she threw at him. Imagine how it could have been if she had proof that he wasn't faithful. He'd really see the waterbender master's wrath.

Zuko took a deep breath and opened the closed doors that blocked him from his beautiful, unknowing wife. There was no use in sitting outside the door pacing with unneeded thoughts. _Just act normal…_

---

Katara lay in her bed reading an Earth Kingdom type book, silently to her self. She'd been reading ever since the day she was put to bed rest. This was the only thing she could do to kill her bored time. Of course Zuko had spent most of his time with her as she rested but he still had to leave sometimes to check up on the country and palace. He was Fire Lord after all. He would leave her for about an hour and she'd sit without company and read.

Today she had a chance to finish a very interesting book that had her pulled in from start to finish. It was called _You're my rock and don't you ever forget it! _It was basically about two Earthbending friends, a male and female, which were separated as young children and randomly, found each other after adulthood. They eventually fell in love, as they already were when they were kids. The book was written during the war so the book was about how the war affected their lives. The war was their obstacle and they need each other to be strong. They were each other's rock, trough hard times and bad. They stayed together and when their tragic fate came they died together.

Katara was soaked into the book; it had her full attention. All her hearts emotions crocked out from this little 335-page book of young loves. They died so young trying to stay together. O, how she felt for them and their life tragedy. The book was just too sad for words, the love was so strong, but not enough to keep them alive. _A shame._ She thought as she got up and put the book away.

On her way back to bed she heard her doors open. She looked up to find Zuko walking in, staring at her looking stoic. She wondered why he looked so emotionless. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, walking towards the bed.

"Nothing…" He turned his head from her and climbed into bed. He laid back and pulled his arm under his head, staring at the ceiling. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier," he began. "Important meeting…" He finished with out a complete sentence.

Katara made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. She didn't make a sound, she just stared at his face; he was paler than usual and he didn't look very calm. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You look funny…" she explained.

Zuko's eyes widened at this statement. " I look funny? What do you mean I look funny? What's wrong? IS IT MY HAIR?" He practically jumped out if the bed with uncertainty. He was afraid that she saw right threw him. So much for acting normal.

Katara stared in bewilderment at Zuko. He was jumpy…so NOT Zuko. "Ahhh…Maybe…Maybe you should take a nap or something, Zuko. I am not sure what happened in that meeting room, but it's got you so jumpy. You should calm down. I think a nice long nap would help you." She motioned for him to lay back down. Zuko moved his head from left to right to check his surroundings. Guilt makes you so paranoid. He looked up at Katara with an unsure look on his face then he nodded.

Zuko lay in his original position and struggled to fall asleep. Katara noticed and pulled his head to her chest as a comforting gesture. Zuko stirred at this. Something bad was surely going to happen. Paranoia had its toll on him.

Katara laid her chin on top of Zuko's hair and breathed. She caught a funny scent. She sniffed a couple of times to be sure it was from him. It was coming from his hair. She pulled her head back and smelled the sides of his face. A mixture of peppermint and coffee lingered off of him and into her sensitive nose. This was not his scent. "Zuko?" She pulled away from him, to look him in the eyes. Zuko opened one of his eyes to meet with Katara as a "What?" Gesture. "Why do you smell like that?" Zuko froze in place.

---

Ember sat on the edge of her luxurious couch in the lounge, which once contained her precious Zuko, a month ago. She stared blankly at the young boy across from her who had a look of terror written across his face. He sat in one of her favorite lounge chairs. Her shrewd mind could not think of anything good enough to do with this worthless peace of trash. Her skin boiled from just looking at this innocent soul who did all of her bidding.

The boy wasn't a slave…that was forbidden. He wasn't even a legal servant. Ember just found him in the middle of nowhere and felt pity for his ragged look. He was in Fire Nation territory but she knew from his appearance that he was not a local. She had come to find out that he was all alone in the word, so she decided to take him in, as a person to give orders to.

The boy owed Ember his very life. She took him in under her wing and clothed him and feed him. Gave him a roof over his head and now she was regretting every inch it. If it weren't for him and his bored-ness she'd still be with the king of her heart at that very moment instead of sitting there trying to figure out what to do to him. Ember resented this person that sat before her. What would she do to torment him?

"Ah…Lady Ember?" Toru nervously called to her. He was never really scared of her but today she frightened the hell out of him. His Lady Ember had been trying her hardest to win Fire Lord Zuko's heart, ever since he meet her, and now he messed things up for her today.

From the past and present of his knowledge, Ember was a psycho. She was in love with Fire Lord Zuko but the feelings weren't mutual, and she didn't seem to exempt it. She blamed it on the beautiful, Lady Katara. Ember told him that Katara had stolen her love's heart and she was going to get it back.

Ember had spent two years planning a scam to end Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara's relationship and now she was finally beginning to act on it. Toru had gotten his liking to play with people from Ember, but he was not as bad as she was. He had fun messing with others minds but he also felt bad for some of them. He knew when to stop.

Toru was told about Ember's evil plans but did not know about the little games she liked to play before going through with them. She owned a craft book hidden in her left dresser drawer; he knew all her secrets. He was told that she had gotten it from some thugs in Bei sing sei. The book was thick and black, with rusted pages. It held many secrets containing potions. He knew Ember wasn't a witch, no one has to be a witch to read a spell and collect the ingredients.

About a month ago, Ember gave him a list of things to find for her little concoction. After finding all the necessary items on the list, Ember told him what she was planning on doing with them. She had no one else to tell and besides, what evil genius do you know keeps there evil plans all to themselves?

I'll wait…

You can't think of anyone can you?

Exactly what I'm say here! What is the point of having an evil plan if you can't share it with anyone, any how? There isn't one.

When hearing about these amoral plans, Toru began to feel sorry for Katara, but there was nothing he could do. He had an obligation to serve Ember.

---

Ember was still in her own mind thinking about ways to punish Toru, but still…nothing. There was not enough pain in the world that could take away what she was feeling now. Nothing would make her feel better, so she just decided not do anything. She knew that this would make him uneasy. She knew that he'd probably think that she had something and was going to surprise him with it but she didn't and she wasn't going to tell him. He could stay jittery for all she cared.

After telling Toru off a little and sending him away, she thought about Zuko and his perplexed state. She wondered why he was so out of it back there. She hadn't even noticed that it had been a whole month since the day she gave him her home made potion.

She decided to investigate a little. Scanning threw her big oak wood dresser; she reached for her dark book of secrets. Searching or the _'no sex'_ potion, she fell upon something that had never caught her attenson. _"Side-effects" _

* * *

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Sorry it took me so long…anywho; I don't really like this chapter. What do you think?

DRAMA, DRAMA , and more DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL

Please Review

Smooches W23


	20. Sparks will fly

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Chapter 20**

**Sparks will fly**

* * *

Small amounts of water dripped from the bathtub faucet and the soft breeze of air hit his body nicely. Zuko thanked the heavens above for his tall length mirror in his oh so heavenly bathroom. Agni must have really loved him so much as to let him stare at his horrifying reflection.

How could he have missed the abnormally shaped purple mark decorating his left shoulder? How could he have not known that there would be some kind of evidence to prove that he, Fire Lord Zuko, husband of Katara, was in fact, guilty of…fortification. Okay, well, not exactly fortification since they didn't get involved in sexual penetration or any thing but close to it.

He examined the mark closely, thinking about all sorts of hell he would go through if Katara would had seen what hid behind his shirt. She had already accused him of cheating on her. All the shit he had to go through just to prove that she was wrong and now he got this! A very noticeable passion mark on his shoulder, not given by her.

It seemed like the Gods were on his side and against him. They couldn't make up their minds on whether they wanted to make him happy of miserable. He wished they could make up their minds. He praised himself for having the ability to come up with such a lie as quick as he did to get her off his back about the smell she complained about.

He had decided to take a quick shower to get out of any more questions that she would ask. He didn't notice anything when he got in the shower but caught a glimpse of himself when getting out.

He reached over the faucet sink and grabbed a towel. With one hand to hold it closed around his waist, he grabbed a t-shirt from a gold rimmed cabinet and slipped it on.

--

"Hey! What's up with the shirt?" Katara's voice rang.

She had preoccupied herself with a local magazine, waiting at the edge of the bed. Not being able to roam the palaces corridors sent boredom crashing down her parade. Zuko, being in the bathroom, was absolutely no help to her at all. She had figured she'd have some kind of conversation with him. One of interest, of coarse. It was only natural for them to "bond" as often as possible.

They needed to talk about something that would steer her boredom into the direction of interesting, fun, and exhilarating. Just so happens that the magazine that she was reading was a 'love mag' named _Sparks will Fly_; typical naming of Fire Nation things.

"Geez, Katara. What is this? 21 question?" Zuko's voice danced in annoyance. "Is it a problem that I'm wearing a shirt?" Zuko had totally forgot that he didn't wear a shirt when he went to bed. It was a habit he picked up and he mentally killed himself for forgetting such a thing. Of coarse Katara would notice. It was like she waited on him to do stupid things. She was watching him. "I just decided to put on a shit. GODS!" He raised his voice higher than needed to be, causing Katara to become irritated as well.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she thought about how she had just lost her baby and was still not yet out of sorrow. But _HE_ of all people was practically yelling at her because she was asking questions. And who the hell was she? She could ask her husband a million questions if she wanted to. Fire Lord or not. She was the boss, so she thought.

"Well, excuse me _My Lord_ for irritating you so." She growled mockingly, sitting her magazine page side down on the nightstand. "I truly apologize for my raging curiosity." She hissed, raising her nose in the air to show disobedience. It would have made a better effect if she could leave the room but unfortunately for her and luckily for him she couldn't budge. _Damn doctors orders! _Exactly how many times had she cursed the healer orders?

Zuko's once angry demeanor soon turned to that of guilt. Was he being inconsiderate again? He couldn't help his normal jerk self.

"Look…" he started, having a comfortable seat at the edge of their great bed. "I'm sorry, okay." He looked at her as if she should pity him. She scuffed and turned her face to the side in un-acceptance. He continued. "It's just…" he scanned his brain for some lie. "I've really had a rough day today and all these questions are really killing me here." It wasn't all a lie.

A sympathetic glance from Katara soon lit his hopes as to have another score to his lying abilities.

"Fine." Was all she needed to say to satisfy him, and she carried on with her business, picking up her discarded magazine. She snuggled deeply into her silk pillows and turned another thin page with high interest.

Zuko followed suit, ready to lay off the stress he had so quickly built. He was hoping for a very long and quiet nap. He was grateful to his wife for suggesting such a wonderful thing.

While scanning the magazine, Katara found a small, but very fascinating AD in the Lovers section. It wasn't exactly something she would normally find interest in but the picture compelled her to it. She watched as golden dragons danced in still motion, circling each other, head to tail, tail to head. A lovely work of art, one that would entrance her in to a great depth. It reminded her of the door that lead to her and Zuko's private bathrooms. Only these dragons could not fall into the shadows when the door opened. They could not leave her vision.

These dragons did not want to stop entertaining her. It was like they were drawn to amuse her and only her just like Zuko was born to love her and only her. Wasn't it the same thing?

Of coarse, it was silly to actually compare love to a drawing. Was it weird that she felt what she felt? To be grasped by a simple picture. Maybe she was losing it. What was up with her and dragons, anyway?

Brushing it past her, she turned to have a look at Zuko. He lay beside her, face the opposite of her, breathing lightly…it defiantly wasn't a snore.

"Zuko," she decided to wake him. He couldn't have been in a very deep sleep, judging from the fact that it had only been a mere five minutes. "Yes?" his answer was muffled into his pillow. Katara turned another page of her magazine, glaring at something uninteresting then replying. "What was today all about?"

Not that she really cared. Probably the same ole, same ole. She just wanted to talk and what better way? They'd been going through a lot of things and she hadn't really been able to convert with him. Its either a fight, a make-up or an awkward silence. This didn't use to be them. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with them?

Zuko moaned in protest, turning to face her. "The usual stuff..." he replied with a small sigh.

"What occupied your time?" She was going to tell him anyways, so why not just give her what she wants.

"Finished a book…"

Zuko knew that tone of voice. He turned, his eyes shifted to meet hers.

"Did you even wanna take a nap?" He sighed, knowing the answer.

"No." She replied sheepishly.

"Are you bored?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk?" Another sigh.

"Please." It practically sounded like a call for help.

Zuko turned on his stomach and pillowed his head in his arms, watching her. He was expecting her to speak but she stayed silent.

"What do you wanna talk about?" He sounded half-sleep.

"I don't know." She replied, her magazine lay flat on her chest.

"Well," Zuko turned to his side opposite of her again. "Let me know when you find something." Katara's face was back into the magazine.

--

Zuko was almost asleep when he heard her call his name. "Huh?" He sounded groggy as he turned back to his wife, in sleepy anticipation. Her face showed curiosity and if he had had a smile on his face, it would have fell. He already could tell…this was going to be uncomfortable.

He pillowed his head in his arms again, waiting for her to get it over with. Instead of answering to his 'Huh' she turned back to her magazine. "Katara--"

"It says here in this article that not to many women know half the amount of women their spouse has slept with." She stared at him for a while. "Am I one of those women?" It was more of a question towards herself then him.

Zuko groaned. He knew this was going to be uncomfortable. "Why do you even read stuff like that?" He avoided the question given.

"I never asked…" She ignored his question, reading more into her well received article.

"Why must you even ask such questions after two years of marriage?

Now, out of all the things they could have talked about, why did it have to be this particular thing? And since when did she start reading_ love/marriage_ magazines, anyway?

"Other than Mai, who had you slept with before me?" Katara ignored his discomfort. She was bored and this article gave her both something to talk and think about.

Zuko squirmed in discomfort. "It was only one other person."

He could have lied and said there wasn't anyone else. But would if she would have found out anyway. He couldn't take that chance. He had enough problems to deal with.

Katara's gaze stayed planted on the nervous lord of a nation. Of coarse, he knew this question was coming. "So, who was she?" Her demeanor was cool, but that didn't mean it couldn't change in millisecond. She told her self it was just plain ole curiosity and nothing more. She wasn't going to get all worked up about it. It wasn't like they were together at the time.

Zuko really couldn't ignore this question. If he did then it would ignite her suspicions that something was going on-which it wasn't- with a particular person.

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ember."

Silence

As Katara took it in her eye's grew big in horror. She didn't notice (Zuko did) how tightly she grasped her magazine and how in crumbled in her fingers. "_WHAT _did you just say?" Her voice held quite the edge of harshness.

Zuko scattered away to give himself a little distance from his outraged wife.

"You mean to tell me that you actually had sex with _HER_!" She pointed to thin air.

He had to keep a manly image. "You see, this is exactly why I didn't want to talk about this with you, but _noooooooo_, you just had to ask." He sighed. "Look at your reaction. It isn't necessary."

_Not so smart, Zuko. Not a smart idea. _"Oh, SO NOW THIS IS _MY_ FAULT?" She nearly jumped out the bed.

_Think, Zuko, Think!_ "Katara. Please. Sit back down. I didn't say that."

"Oh, please. I can practically see it on your face." She scuffed at him.

"Your over reacting. Look what you did to that poor magazine." He kinda felt sorry for it. Better it that him, though.

Katara looked down and saw what was left of her precious magazine. She groaned and put her head into her hands.

"So when were you planning on telling me this or were you just waiting for me to ask?" She snapped with out knowing it. It was bad enough she had already suspected him of cheating on her with that slut, but now he was telling her they _did _sleep together.

Her mind was a mess. Should she be angry, she didn't know, but she was.

"I was 14, Katara, Gods!" he explained. "She was my first. I didn't think it would be a problem not telling you. What did you want me to do. Pull her to the side and say _Hey, Katara! Meet the girl who took my virginity._ with a huge grin." He grinned mockingly to show what he meant.

Katara was beyond being appalled. To actually think that her Zuko had been with that…that woman was just wrong. It was very hard to deal with.

"No wonder why she likes you so much! You ignited that crush she has for you." She rolled her eyes, planting all the blame on him.

"Ember doesn't have a crush on me." He paused. "We were young and…experimenting."

Who's idea was it? Yours or Ember's?" Katara asked, about to make a valid point.

"Ember's." Zuko answered before he realized the trap that was set for him. He turned his head from her in complete defeat.

"Exactly what I meant." Katara's eyes darted.

"Well, that was along time ago." He laid his head back in his comfy pillow. "A school girls crush." He stated. "It's normal to have a crush on a prince." he figured.

Katara's upper lip turned into a snarl. "That floozy is obsessed with you and you call it a school girls crush?" She jabbed her finger into his back.

"Your acting crazy, Katara." he laughed a little.

Katara's face flushed a crimson red from pure anger. Was Zuko really that blind or was this just an act? She wasn't sure because he _was _kind of stupid when it came to females.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She raised her hands up in fury, swinging them like a mad woman. Zuko cowered before her, putting his hands up, protecting himself from her rage. "Okay, okay…" he soothed her. He would have jump for joy if he could have when Katara turned around with a "hmph" and laid back down.

Now that that was over he turned to his side, back to her and comfortably prepared himself for his long awaited nap. He was out like a light bub in a matter of minutes, leaving Katara to lay on her side of the bed to think to herself.

--

Zuko had slept for a good 3 hours. When he awoke, Katara was still in bed, starring at the ceiling. Him sitting up pulled her out of her stir, causing her to stare at him in which made him not so sure about himself. He wasn't prepared for what she was about to say.

_"I want you to sign us up for marriage counseling…."_

Marriage counseling was never a good thing. Did it ever even_ w_ork?

* * *

**A/N: **THIS CHAPTER SUCKS ASS! I hate it but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer. Next one will be better. SRSLY!

Oh, Yeah! Um...Sorry? I have no excuse

__

Please Review

Smooches W23


	21. So He Did Cheat!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 21**

**_So he did cheat!_**

* * *

Zuko's comfort level faded drastically as he sat before a man who could either make or break his relationship with Katara.

"I understand that you and Lady Katara have been having some relationship issues, yes?" Dr. Shung's eyes loomed from the informational clipboard that lay solemnly on his lap to Zuko's harshly drawn face. Zuko scrambled uncomfortably in the softly cushioned chair he occupied and sharply looked down, averting his eyes from the man who asked so many damn questions.

Noticing Zuko's for lack of a better word…irritation, Katara spoke before him. "Preferably marital problems." She stated sternly, she was not very keen on considering their circumstances "relationship" problems. The doctor nodded in acknowledgment and considered the term.

Zuko groaned softy, eyes still glued to the floor beneath him. He knew he had to agree to see the damn shirk, or Katara would leave him for sure, but it was so beneath him. What would the men of the nation think if they knew that their own Fire Lord was having problems with his wife?

Katara informed him of an Earth Kingdom owned Marriage Counseling Center that would be just "perfect" for his incognito attitude. It was funny that Zuko never remembered signing any forms or documents permitting a Marriage Counseling Center owned by the Earth Kingdom to be located in the Fire Nation. "Damn, Uncle…" he thought angrily to himself. Only his uncle would do something so damn stupid. Out of all things to sign for, he signed a Marriage Counseling Center form...why not a Shopping Mall or something that didn't make him uncomfortable.

"The past few months have been….different from when we were first married." Katara was very serious, and she scrambled her mind, looking for good examples to give the doctor on problems they were having. Katara glanced once more at Zuko from the corner of her eye before continuing. Zuko wasn't aware of the glances she shot him because his eyes were too busy counting the floor's tiling.

"You see, before we were married, we argued quite a bit. Frequently, actually." She glanced at Zuko once more as she reminisced about the times her and Zuko fought when they were with the Gang and began again with what she had to say. "When we got married, we argued as much as we did before we were married." This statement was very true. Katara could not think of a time when she and Zuko were not arguing. Well, not unless they were making up, which they did a lot of, when they had the chance. Dr. Shung nodded occasionally and scribbled on his clipboard.

"Over the course of time, we've begun to argue a little too much and our arguments have become…lets say…more aggressive and …forceful." She fiddled with the beads on her golden dress that was purchased for her by Iroh. She always loved the dress.

"Ah…" Dr. Shung held his head up as he understood.

"He doesn't understand." Zuko thought bitterly to himself.

"He never wants to talk about what I want to talk about…." Zuko found himself getting annoyed. Shifting his eyes from their previous position, he found himself looking at the doctor who gave him a very distasteful stare. Zuko didn't like that, not one bit. "That's because the things you want to talk about involves things like **THIS**!" Zuko blurted out, annoyed, as he gestured at the doctor with annoying facial features.

Katara tried her best to ignore her husband whose body heat showed his irritation and discomfort. "If you haven't noticed, he gets annoyed pretty easily, which causes more arguments."

Dr. Shung looked at Zuko from the rim of his glasses, questioning him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, don't look at me. Why don't we just let her go on with her whole fucking list…"

_Irritation Level?_ Very high.

"I don't know if abusive would be a good word but---"

"ABUSIVE!?" Zuko was truly flabbergasted. Was she really describing him as abusive?

"This comes from the woman who _purposely _drops vases on her husband's head, knocking him unconscious?" Zuko rose from his seat, griming Katara questioningly.

She was making him seem like the bad guy…!

Katara quickly got angry after that small comment. It was not that her feelings were shattered, it was the fact that Zuko could possibly bring that up, not explain what he had done. Was it her fault that he provoked her to no ends?

"Did I not have a reason, Zuko?" She asked head on, staring Zuko straight in his golden orbs. Zuko resorted back. "Did I not have my reasons?"

The room's whole atmosphere turned to something drastic. Katara's composure faltered in a second and she was crying miserably and Zuko was starring, horrified. She had been crying a lot, lately.

"You want me to go into detail, huh, Zuko?" She screamed, causing Zuko to back away from her. Dr. Shung's eyes played on Katara as she nearly exploded. Now they were getting somewhere.

"I. Can't. Believe. You." Her sentence came out broken, putting emphasis on her astonishment and her pain. Salty ribbons of tears adorned her face as she spoke, harshly, trying to keep her composure.

Slowly she lifted her hands, showing her mocha colored wrist, having examined them carefully, she spoke. "I could smell my skin burning." She whispered, but made sure the two men in the room could hear her. Zuko gulped.

Katara gestured towards her back. "My back burned from the pain of being rammed into our room's stone cold wall." Dr. Shung's brow lifted, questioningly at Zuko, not bothering to write anything down, he continued to listen.

Zuko's throat suddenly became dry as he listened to Katara's pain and suffering inflicted by him. He was devastated by is his own actions, having not really looked them through, because of his pride.

Her neck tilted to the side, though, no bruises, Zuko could still see the imaginary line around her throat from when he choked her. "I struggled to breathe." She was still crying, but her words were not hard to understand.

Then she touched her cheek, remembering the swollen feel that once was. Zuko's head slouched, as she brought that particular incident up. His promise had been shattered and so had Katara's heart. He still hadn't forgiven himself for hitting her that day.

"It wasn't the sting that hurt but the action it self and the history behind it." She was more hurt over the fact that a promise had been broken rather then the actual hit.

Dr. Shung once again glanced at Zuko, studying his facial expressions. He then continued to listen to Katara.

"But the worst of it all is not the burning, or the choking or the hitting but the breaking of promises." Tears still flooded her face but all hints of crying had vanished from her tone of voice. Suddenly her tone was hard and her eyes burned, as she held Zuko's stare. "Instead of coming to bed late, he never comes, and pretends he was there. He slept with a shirt on the other night, which he finds uncomfortable. He hasn't touched me in a month, and gets irritated more then usual."

Surprised by the news, Dr. Shung began to write his finding down, analyzing new data. After scribbling a few notes down, he waited for a reply from Zuko.

Zuko's face scrunched up, somewhat afraid of what Katara was going to say next. He wasn't shocked that she still had her thoughts, but he hadn't known she noticed all of those somewhat clues, though he wasn't exactly cheating one her, just caught between a rock and a hard place.

"I suspect that he is cheating on me and I just want to know." She barked, that once hard voice fading into a delegate whimper. Her hands continued to play with the hemming of her dress as she starred at nothing but her feet.

Dr. Shung once again looked at Zuko, expecting some kind of input but received none. Zuko was so caught up in his conscience, that he couldn't even get a word out, telling her that he wasn't, not that it would matter, Katara didn't know what to believe. Zuko's face showed sheepish guilt as he thought about his encounter with Ember. Though, he couldn't remember much, he knew he had done something wrong.

Remorse dawned over him and as hard as he tried to keep it from her the more she suspected. The more that she suspected the more guilt would ride over him, killing him softly.

Instead of having her find out the hard way from hurtful gossip, Zuko gently took his mate by the hand, sat down, and told her about the small incident that left love marks on his chest.

Katara's eyes bulged from her face as she felt disbelief. She nearly felt like she was punched in the stomach, as her stomach hurt and her mind reeled. All she wanted to do was lash out and beat him and call him every name in the book but she was too hurt to even scream. Zuko told her he remembered nothing but she quickly pulled her hands from his grasp turning towards the doctor.

"Katara…" Zuko wanted to continue but the doctor began his research, and voiced what he though.

"Katara it seems that your husband feels that you control his painful emotions and, therefore, feels entitled to use anger, or abuse as a defense against you. He will resist any attempt to take away what he perceives to be his only defense. In other words, he is unlikely to give up his moral superiority - he's right, you're wrong."

Zuko stared at the doctor in pure shock and horror, what the hell was the man talking about? That theory was far from true, Katara didn't control his painful emotions and he damn well didn't think he was right all the time. He hoped Katara wasn't taking in all this shit.

"That's preposterous. That's just my personality. My father made me this way, Katara knows this." He turned to face Katara but she looked away, she was listening and wanted no influence from her cheating husband.

In Katara eyes, Zuko had committed the greatest sin in marriage history. Though, he said he remembered nothing and had no idea how he found himself in Ember's room, Katara could hardly fall for it. It was hard to believe that a man did absolutely nothing with a beautiful woman who left passion marks on his chest. How could he have just blanked out like that? Something was wrong with his story and he must have thought she was a fool to believe him.

"Fire Lord, do you know why you sought for another female companion?"

What the hell? The fucking doctor was trying to get him killed. Why was he twisting his words up like that?

"If you are insinuating that I would actually seek another woman's warmth as a substitute for Katara's then you are extremely wrong and might I add pushing it."

Katara's breathe hitched in her throat at the mere thought of Zuko substituting anybody for her. But as painful as it was she continued to listen to Dr. Shung and his discovery.

"Did you or did you not just confess to Lady Katara that something did happened between you and this other woman."

"There _IS _no other woman!" Zuko complained, almost ignoring the question asked.

"Did you or did you not?" Dr. Shung asked again, awaiting the reply to analyze the situation.

"I did." Zuko sighed as he thought the doctor was trying to turn everything on him.

"Ah…" Dr. Shung nodded his head and once again began to scribble. "There are many reasons why a man might cheat in his marriage: Unfulfilled desires, nagging, the excitement, just because, to boos their ego's, and some times a man just feels that he doesn't love his wife anymore."

Zuko quickly turned to Katara at that last reason, hoping the doctor wasn't putting any ideas in her head. Her face was a bit sour at the thought of Zuko not loving her anymore. She turned her face to the side as she felt Zuko's gaze. Tears once again wailed behind her eye lids as she thought about the worst.

Before the doctor could mess up his marriage anymore then he already had, Zuko was on his knees before Katara grabbing her hands gently as he tried to keep a gaze between them. "Katara, baby. You know I still love you. You mean the world to me; you know I could never live without you. I will die in love with you; I can not see myself with anyone but you. You are my better half and I need you. I swear I fucking need you in my life…your heart beats with mine." His hands trembled with hers.

Katara's hands and legs shook. It was hard to believe him but she wanted to. She loved Zuko with all her heart and couldn't see herself ever loving another man as much as she loved him. He had the key and combination to her heart and it was sealed shut.

But why!? Zuko had broken her heart, shattering it into a million pieces. Could he really take her for a fool? How in the world could he not remember anything? There was no way he just end up having a rendezvous with Ember thinking it was her. She hadn't heard of such things when a man just blanks out and cheats on his wife.

What else had he done with Ember? That one night when he didn't come to bed until the morning, was he with Ember? What about when they were eating dinner, what were they talking about? That smell…was is Embers? So many clues…he really thought she was a fool!

All tears aside, Katara's head lifted, as she spoke with authority. "I think we're done for the day." She said to the doctor, before yanking her hand away from Zuko's and yelling an order for the guards to escort her out.

She squeezed her way past Zuko and was out the door in a second. Zuko pulled himself off his knees and grimaced at the doctor. "If this shit ruins my marriage, you will pay." His voice was like poison venom.

"Blame no one but yourself." Zuko heard him faintly as he exited the room, thinking the doctor was absolutely right.

---

"Side-effects!" Ember's scream made Toru jump, and he ran to Ember's side to see what she meant by side-effects.

Side-effects, Toru, _side-effects_. Don't you get it?"

Toru shook his head. He knew nothing of what ran through the crazy woman's head.

"There were side-effects to the 'no sex' potion and look here!" Ember smiled with glee. A small frown adorned Toru's cute little face as he read what she had shown him. Poor Lady Katara, he thought. The print read: "After the spell wares of, the victim will be in a full state of heat. The victim will turn to the first person of the opposite sex that they encounter for release. The victim will not stop until desire is fulfilled. " That meant that whenever Zuko saw Ember, he would become in heat until full penetration occurred.

"Don't you see, Toru! Me and Zuko will finally be together again, after all these years. I will finally have him back in my arms and we will be together forever." Ember thought out loud, as she swirled around with the big black book in her hands as if she were in a fairytale. "Dreams really do come true, even if there's an evil waterbending bitch involved." She sang with joy.

Toru shook his head sadly and walked away, trying not to pay any attention to his psychotic Lady and her horrendous plans of torment.

"Toru, what are you doing? Don't go anywhere! We have to go shopping!" She called to him. She had to get ready for her big day with the king of her heart!

---

After counseling, Zuko was called to a meeting as soon as he left the coach, not getting any time to talk to Katara since she ignored him the whole ride home.

It wasn't until later that evening he was able to go back to his bedroom and have a long conversation with his wife. Two guards stood at the door and Zuko expected a greeting, but was halted at the entrance of his own bedroom. "Sorry My Lord, but we were order by Lady Katara not to let anyone in, including you, sir." They both looked somewhat sad, as if something bad had happened.

"What? " What is going on!? "Out of my way!" Zuko pushed passed the two cowering guards.

"You don't want to go in there, sir!" He heard one of the guards say.

He opened the door, "And why wouldn't…," he was unable to finish his sentence.

To his horror, he was surprised to find her rummaging through things….packing!

"Katara!?" Zuko gasped, he couldn't breathe.

She looked up.

""Wh-wh-what are you doing? What are you doing?" He asked twice, he didn't mean to, he just did.

Darkness took hold of him, and engulfed his soul, as the bitter horrifying word left her dry mouth. His whole world shattered, and bliss was too far away from him to reach. Life seemed to have no meaning and dying just looked so good, as he thought of welcoming it.

"I'm _leaving_."

He crumbled.

* * *

**A/N:** So yea....it's been a year....um....sorry! Really sorry....thats about it.

Um, so there's more drama.... 0_O **DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA!**

Please Review

__

Smooches W23


End file.
